


Pawpads

by heartykeykeke



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Babies, Comedy, Hybrid AU, Light Smut, M/M, Miracles, Mpreg, Ongniel, Parent AU, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sequel, Shifter AU, Slice of Life, better to read original first, bratty seongwu, feel good story, frustrated daniel, horny seongwu, hybrid babies, kitten sitting, not necessary to read original, ongniel forever, ongnielisscience, parenting, parenting AU, seongwu gives daniel a hard time, sequel to pawprints, short chaptered fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 32,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartykeykeke/pseuds/heartykeykeke
Summary: Several years after meeting, ex-shifter Seongwoo and his human mate Daniel are working adults who are happily married. Until they run into a problem which is that Seongwoo is gaining weight and often sick. Eventually, Daniel forced him to go to a doctor with a push from his friends. That's when they discover a miracle--Seongwoo's tummy is full of a litter of kittens. Thus begins their journey through the transition of pregnancy and parenting half-shifter babies. More miracles are sure to follow along with some difficulties that bring the couple closer than ever.





	1. Seongwoo's Pudgy Tummy Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the short sequel to Pawprints involving mpreg and parenthood and Daniel's cats as shifting children. This story has been on my mind for months. Thanks to Rave and Cin for the various ideas and pushing me to write it. I hope that many will enjoy this extra add-on to the story. I didn't have time to re-read the story that ended almost a year ago and I've tried to remain neutral, but if there are any discrepancies between this and the original, I'm very sorry and do please inform me so I can fix it. Thank you for loving Pawprints and continuing to support me in other stories since then. This is my gift to those sweet loyal readers. You've given me strength, encouragement, happiness, and confidence this past year as I struggled with whether I should keep writing or not. I will probably keep writing after this story as well but nothing really long and complex. Keep in touch through dms or twitter and check every once in a while if I've updated or started a new project~ Until then, annyung~

"What's wrong, baby? We should get going. Jaehwan will be upset be if we are later than he is to his own self-thrown born day party."

Daniel stopped fiddling with his tie, coming over to his lifelong partner—the ex-cat shifter, former professional model Ong Seongwoo. Three years had passed since they met as student and Bengal cat in the Gapyeong forests while camping on that fateful day. Seongwoo might be human now but his shifter blood made him more elegant and ethereally beautiful than ever.

It was unfair how his non-human husband didn't seem to age at all. That's why he was allowed to continue modeling on a whim despite being past the cut-off age. He didn't even look like the oldest model in the agency. Though the past few months he had been preparing to launch into a photography career instead because he couldn't do modeling forever and it had grown a bit boring since things he was asked to shoot and pose with became routine. Seongwoo was, like all standard cats, adventurous and curious. He wasn’t the sort to remain stagnant for long.

It was strange to see his mate staring at himself in the mirror for so long. At least not his hair but his stomach. He had his shirt lifted up with his belly pushed out as he turned in several directions, frowning.

"I think I got fatter. That's weird. I never gained weight until recently. At first, I thought it was my imagination but now I'm sure. I'm definitely fatter."

"Eh~ So what if you are a little bit? This fluffy pudge is cute. You're still gorgeous with that incredible face of yours. It never disappoints, nor do the rest of the parts attached." Daniel warmly hugged him from behind, placing his hands over the other’s protruding, smooth stomach.

Seongwoo released the shirt and held the blonde human’s hands, smiling softly as he nestled into his chest. "Thanks for that, Niel. You're right, it's natural to gain weight as I get older and am content. I'm human now. I’ve got a busy life too. So I can’t exercise off all the calories I consume from stress snacking."

"That's right. You are. Even if you get as fat as a hot-air balloon, I'll still love you and want you. Don't worry."

Daniel stood straight up and pat his soft chocolate waves where his ears used to be until a couple years ago. A cure to stop the ex-shifting was developed but the process had unfortunately already happened for Seongwoo. Daniel missed them but he never said anything to his love because he would be more upset about it. Seongwoo tried hard to live his life to the fullest without lingering on regrets or losses because he felt like what he gained (Daniel, the life as a human he’d always been intrigued by)was more than worth it.

Seongwoo had graciously accepted his fate as a human and barely ever mentioned his past shifter days unless they were with their shifter friends. This didn’t occur often since they didn't have much time during the week with work, chores, dating, family visits and such. As a dance choreographer, Daniel had odd working hours as well.

"It's all your fault and those darn caramel macchiatos. Why do they have to be so addicting?" Seongwoo grumbled, handsomely preyty face contorting in disgruntlement.

These days they had been going out to visit cafes with good atmosphere or interesting themes because it was something they enjoyed to do as a date. Drink coffee, hold hands, watch dramas, read books, joke around and talk about random things. They were on a break this week because Seongwoo had started feeling nauseous and having intestinal pains. Daniel figured it was the caffeine. So that was why this week they were going to visit their friends in a long while and Seongwoo was banned from even stepping a foot into a cafe.

It was weird though. Daniel also thought that Seongwoo seemed to be gaining weight only in his stomach, even more so since they had stopped the coffees and sweets. It was as if it were ballooning out with a mind of its own.

"How were you feeling this morning?"

Seongwoo had woken Daniel up when he rushed to the bathroom. When he had knocked on the door in concern, Seongwoo had insisted he just really felt filthy and had to take a shower. Daniel thought that was plausible since he liked water (breaking one of those odd cat shifter stereotypes). He had a sinking feeling that his mate had been hiding something.

“I was feeling alright.”

Even now, the tone of his voice and the way his naturally sparkling, ebony, doe eyes seemed to shake was a tell. Seongwoo was indeed lying. He’d never been very good at it with his master’s case.

"Tell me the truth," the blonde man threatened the hesitating pretty yet cute as always ex shifter, tickling his pooch and chewing his pale, oddly large ear.

"Niel, stop~ That will make me horny and we're late already as is," Seongwoo whined as he slipped away with that feline grace he still somehow had, laughing in a twinkling musical fashion.

Daniel was forced to let him go, remaining with his buff arms outstretched, smile full of everlasting adoration. "So, just tell me and you don't have to suffer, Ongie. You know if we are super late, they will also tease us. Our excuses never convince them."

Seongwoo sighed, running a hand through his wavy, raven locks. "Ugh, that's true. I guess I have to tell you then. I threw up this morning too…"

"Again? That's the third time this week."

Daniel scowled, crossing his arms. Seongwoo fiddled with his fingers, face flaming, looking down at the floor. He felt embarrassed and got ready to be scolded. Daniel had been pushing him to see a doctor but Seongwoo didn't want to. He was scared of shots or surgery. Human medicine was gross, difficult to eat, and gave him nasty side effects. Plus, besides the stomach pains, bloating, and occasional sickness in the morning, he felt alright. No coughing or headaches or fevers.

"This is not normal, at all, Seongwoo. That’s it. We're going to the doctor."

"Hing...Do we have to?" Seongwoo whined, shifting antsy on the balls of his feet, coming across half his age.

"Those kitten eyes won't work this time, Ong Seongwoo. We're going after the party. We will just drop in Jae’s place to make an appearance. That's final."

Daniel used his dancer voice on his lover which was unusual. Most of the time, Daniel was completely whipped and let things go according to Seongwoo's impulsive whims. As it had always been since their college days when he had unknowingly been dating his cat who turned out to be a shifter in disguise.

Seongwoo pouted, turned, and stamped away to their large, shared closet. He was no doubt searching for an outfit that would make magically appear slim.

"You look just fine in that. You don't have time to change. I'm sorry honey. But this time no really means no."

"I hate you!"

The door to their walk-in closet slammed along with Seongwoo's shout. He was in there for several minutes, digging through the piles and racks of clothes, most of them gifted from various designers and fans over his years working as a professional model. His baby had managed to grow rather famous, Daniel could admit proudly. Well, both of them were actually. Daniel had videos saved on a CD of their occasional TV appearances to prove it.

All the way to the shifter den--as they fondly called the place now that so many of their friends still called home although it was owned by Jaehwan and Minhyun now--Seongwoo sulked. Daniel gave up apologizing and merely forced him to hold his hand in hopes physical intimacy would at least cheer him up.

It sort of did until the moment he was supposed to get the present for Jaehwan but on his way he pinched Seongwoo's bulging, pudgy tummy. In Daniel’s offense at the jerky, insensitive move, he was fascinated by it and had always been addicted to touching squishy things. He stupidly forgot how body conscious Seongwoo was especially about his figure changing over time. He somehow ridiculously thought he was getting less attractive over time when it was even more so. These days, he positively glowed. Maybe that was just because every month that passed Daniel loved him more and felt happier and incredibly content with his life.

"Hmph. Carry everything yourself. You mean jerk. I’m not even going to look at you. And we’re NOT leaving early because we’re NOT going to the doctor.” Seongwoo slapped the naughty hand away and shoved their bags into his chest before stomping off.

The ex-shifter avoided Daniel throughout much of the party until eventually the awkward tension bothered Jaehwan. He pulled Seongwoo aside, insisting he spill what was wrong with them since their mood was showering his birthday celebration. After reluctantly confessing the short version, Seongwoo locked himself in Jaehwan's room in which only Jisung was allowed in. Some others that had overheard along with Jaehwan had teased him about the obvious weight gain, insisting it was all the sweet, milky coffee he drank and his hatred for exercising. Jisung--the sole person they could all trust to mother them and not judge or tease--listened to Seongwoo whine, wiped the river of tears that somehow made him prettier, and then he observed Seongwoo's stomach closely.

"This is going to sound weird but..." Jisung’s voice wavered and his hesitation led to a complete stop of the sentence.

"But what?" Seongwoo sniffled, wiping at his button nose.

"It's better if I not say because it's pretty ridiculous and I don't want to freak you out."

"You're freaking me out by not telling me already. You think I'm growing a tumor?" Seongwoo asked, voice cracking in panic. “Have I caught cancer?”

Jisung hurriedly held him close and rubbed his arms in comfort.

"No, what I think is growing in there is definitely cuter than that! And not at all dangerous. Don’t even put such negative thoughts in the universe like that. You’re not going to get cancer, Seongwoo, you’re perfectly healthy. Anyway, go to this shifter doctor as soon as you can. Get a check-up and describe your symptoms. He will explain everything clearly.”

Seongwoo hesitantly took the business card in his hand, reading the unfamiliar name. At least he seemed qualified and legitimate from the design.

“I’ll think about it…”

“Really, just trust me on this. It's not something bad, I'm sure. You gotta go soon.”

  
  


Seongwoo afterwards was distracted from his inner debate about if he should tell Daniel or not and struggling with fear. He no longer cared about their argument. Ten friends and several family members sat around Jaehwan in the living room as he opened his presents. Seongwoo went out finally at Jaehwan’s insistence he wasn’t spoiling the mood with his gloom and obesity.

Daniel stuck next to Seongwoo on the sofa, stroking the back of his finely cut hair. He wasn't sure what was the reason exactly, but Seongwoo was different now. He seemed more upset, tenser, and extremely quiet. For the tenth time, Daniel tried to bring him out of his deep thoughts.

"Baby, what's wrong, really? I was hoping Jisung at least could make you feel better. Did he say something that ticked you off?"

Seongwoo rubbed his stomach, continuing to stare blankly at the carpet. "Hmm? Oh, it's nothing. Just something Jisung said that has me worried what’s growing in my tummy…"

Daniel sighed and sat up. Luckily Jaehwan was just done with opening his presents.

He walked over to the birthday boy, gave him a hug, and whispered in his ear, "Sorry to leave early but it seems Ong isn't well again. I'm going to force him to see the doctor because I think he might willingly go right now. Enjoy the rest of your birthday. Don't be worried about us."

"I won't be. Thanks for the gift. From what I understand, Seongwoo and you will be getting a great one in return within the coming year."

Daniel didn’t pay much mind to his friend's mysterious grin. He had more important men on his mind right then. He wanted to hear for himself that Seongwoo was alright and set both of their mind’s at ease. Living like this was unnecessarily tiring.

"Seongwoo, we’re going."

"Neh?"

His mate turned dazed and confused as Daniel took his hand and pulled him out of the living room. He barely had a chance to say goodbye over his shoulder. When they got in the car, he asked a question.

"Why are we leaving all of a sudden? Did you argue with Jaenie about who is the greatest hero again? It's his birthday, so you should have just gone along with whatever--" he was silenced with a peck, blushing and smiling afterwards at the sweetness of the affectionate kiss and the intense, loving look in Daniel's eyes.

"I don't know what's going to happen either, Seongwoo. I'm also scared of doctors. But even our friends suggested it. We are going to the special shifter doctor Jisung told me about. Right now. I don't want you to suffer because of this and I don't want us to be too late if it’s some kind of illness like cancer."

Seongwoo swallowed and nodded looking nervous but compliant finally. "Right. Yeah, you're all absolutely right. It's not normal, so we should definitely go. My friends didn't seem like they were worried, but I can't help but be a bit…apprehensive. Not scared. That's the word I'm looking for. I’m anxious that it could be something bad growing in me."

Daniel sat back in the front seat and held his hand firmly. "Understandable. I'll be there for you. We’ll tackle whatever it is together and we’ll be sure to catch it before it’s too late. But to put your mind at ease about the what ifs, I think we really should go. It could just be nothing, who knows."

"Okay." Seongwoo took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, squeezing his fully human mate's hand for inward strength. "Let's go."

 

 

Seongwoo had to undergo two grueling hours of physical examinations at the small, posh clinic. Daniel accompanied him in his blue hospital gown and tried his best to calm and distract him by talking about random things and future events, their vast amount of funny, sweet memories, and work. The nurses were kind, moving gently and clearly explaining what they were doing and what the test was for. They didn't hear the results however. That wasn't until they were dressed and with the doctor for counseling.

The man called Dr. Dongho smiled as he told them everything was normal. His stern, masculine face turned much more pleasant which made the couple feel less intimidated.

Seongwoo frowned, slumping in defeat. "So, I'm just getting fat for no reason?"

Dongho laughed heartily, shaking his head. "Oh no, there's a reason. But it's not from obesity or from some abnormal growth."

"Um...okay..." Seongwoo was curious but anxious to ask.

Daniel held his hand tight and spoke up for him. "We're prepared for anything, Doctor. Please just tell us straight up. Why has my Seongwoo been gaining weight and getting sick?"

"Simple condition to diagnose really. Though I can understand why as he's a male shifter you wouldn't jump right to that conclusion. With a female it would be more obvious. Your mate is pregnant with a litter of four."

"Pregnant? Litter? Four? He has four babies in his tummy? My husband?" Daniel jumped up, nearly shouting.

Seongwoo gasped, hands held up to his gaping mouth.

"Yes, that's right. Four little shifters in the shape of kittens currently. As he is originally a cat shifter," the doctor repeated with a rationally calm tone as if he hadn't been saying absolute nonsense.

"But...how is it possible when...?" Daniel carefully poked and gaped at the other's pooched tummy.

The doctor finished with an amused expression, "When he's a male? I'm not sure how long Seongwoo was with his clan or what he witnessed, but indeed males have the ability to carry babies. It's much rarer than females but it’s possible."

"Even with humans and ex-shifters though? Seongwoo doesn't have any of his abilities. He lost them almost a year ago. This sort of thing shouldn’t be possible."

Daniel sank down in the chair and rubbed Seongwoo's tummy gently. Seongwoo was staring down at it in shock, still yet to make a noise, hand over his mouth and one on his slightly protruding belly.

"It’s a miracle indeed but let me explain how it’s not fully impossible. Even if his outer form changed, the organs do not. I've seen this case a few times. You will be able to have a normal birth as any shifter would. It will merely occur faster than with humans and be a bit harder on his human body than with shifters. Usually shifters birth their babies in animal form after four to five months."

"That long only? How far are we in then?"

"I need to check with an ultrasound to be fully sure but I would say almost two months."

"You mean to say this whole time we thought he was gaining weight naturally when he's actually had a group of furballs growing inside? Wow, this is a miracle." Daniel appeared flabbergasted.

Seongwoo slapped his husband’s chest and finally spoke. "Don't call our innocent children furballs!"

The doctor and Daniel exchanged a look and chuckled. "Motherly instincts kicking in nicely already. It is good to see that you're accepting them because at this stage removing the fetuses..."

"No!" Seongeoo jerked the chair back with a look of ferocity, hands protectively cradling his stomach. “Don’t you dare even suggest it!”

"No abortion, absolutely. We're fully against the Idea," Daniel explained sternly, getting up to go to his husband.

Seongwoo calmed and smiled gratefully up at him as Daniel hugged him close. It was clear they were on the same page with this, even without the bond or mind reading skills they still had. They wanted very much to keep and raise their miracle children. They wanted to be a family. It wasn't anything they had ever dreamed about but that was only because the idea was unfathomable until then.

"We want to keep them at all costs. Please help us ensure they are healthy."

"Right. We don't know what we're doing here at all, doctor. We will need your assistance."

The doctor stood up and gestured to the blanket covered recliner next to a bunch of machines with a pleasant smile. "That's what I'm here for. Sit down here and let's meet your kittens."

Daniel helped Seongwoo lay down and raise up his shirt to expose his bump that he for once wasn't embarrassed about. Daniel no longer had any urge to pinch or poke at it or to tease his mate anymore. He merely stared there in awe, absently brushing Seongwoo's shivering hand, trying to imagine what they looked like.

Would they be mini Bengals like Seongwoo's shifter form? Or would they be different shapes and colors like cats usually had? Or would they have human futures or be misshaped because of his inferior human genomes? Would they resemble himself at all?

The doctor explained how the machine worked as he spread cold, transparent liquid on Seongwoo's belly. The small monitor came to life and they heard gurgling sounds a moment later when a wired tool was rolled around the surface. The ultrasound was painless and quick, the only thing worrisome was the stress Daniel felt through their bond and the chaos going through Seongwoo’s mind which was natural for any person in this situation. The screen was gray and full of static lines but within, there were these lighter colored grey lumps that shifted every here and there.

Dongho pointed to them on the screen. "There the little kits are. Cute, right?"

"Oh my God, they're so tiny and squishy looking. Is there enough room in there? How big will they get? Will there be enough nutrients? Should he be eating four times as much then? If not, will they fight and hurt each other and come out with missing limbs?"

The doctor laughed brightly like Daniel was incredibly amusing. Daniel jutted out his lower lip in offense as he pulled away from the screen and tried to put a lid on his emotions—he was worried and out of his league here. He was embarrassed about it once he saw the doctor mocking him.

"It's a good thing that you have so many curious questions, Daniel. However, it can be overwhelming for the carrier. So, let's not freak mother out here and take things one step at a time. Stress is the worst thing for a baby's development."

Daniel instantly sobered, his worry then going to his husband who must have been going through a lot more than he could imagine. Their bond was buzzing with anxiety. "Oh, sorry. Was that too much too fast, honey? I don't want to stress you out."

Seongwoo was entranced by the screen, eyes widened and speechless. At Daniel's voice and pat on the shoulder, he finally turned away. He looked at his mate with tears in his eyes. The emotions in their bond switched abruptly to more positive vibes and intensified.

"Daniel..."

Daniel might have been panicked years ago but now he could easily read the sensitive man's wide range of emotions and the aura changes. Those tears were not the sad or worried or scared sort; they were the overwhelmed, touched, and happy sort. The warm, tingly feelings of the bond reinforced what Seongwoo was feeling.

Daniel squeezed his arm and stroked his messy locks with a warm smile.

"I know. I know completely. It's wonderful. They're beautiful. To think we made beings together. To think we're going to have a family in...in how long, Doctor?"

"Seeing them clearly, they're not as far along as I expected. That's why Seongwoo is still suffering morning sickness. They are about five to six weeks along, I suspect. Each person is different but if we go by the average nature of cat shifter species..."

The doctor took out a paper with a yearly calendar and circled a date three months ahead. "I expect they will be ready to come out around this time. You have nothing to worry about just yet. They have taken well to your womb and have been well fed. They are developing nicely. I will give you medicine to keep your stress levels down and your immune system up. It should quell the morning sickness and speed up their development a bit as well. I will also give you a list of dos and don'ts in terms of food, beverages, and activities while the pregnancy progresses."

"Are there some books you would recommend?" Daniel asked, taking out his phone to take notes in a hurry, appearing intensely focused.

"Well, for regular babies, there's tons. In terms of half human, half shifter babies though, you're out of luck just yet. I can link you to some communities at least where you can read their stories and ask questions to get prepared. They will grow slower than normal babies outside the wound. Physically anyway. They will age a bit slower than shifters in their human forms do. Their mental age, on the contrary, will develop faster than humans. They will be sharper and have various talents. They will be able to shift but it will be hard for them to control it. At first, you will be taking care of them in their shifter forms. That much I can tell you."

"If they are kittens though...they won't respond as well to a human body. Like how can they feed?"

"Male shifters can also lactate through their nipples."

The couple grimaced at that. Seongwoo’s hands slapped over the center of his chest and Daniel shivered at the image of milk coming out of one of his favorite body parts to suck on. In a couple months, he would be sharing even those.

"As far as the developing goes, in every case I have heard of, the shifters still had partial to full transformation power. In Seongwoo’s case, we can administer a weekly shot that will increase the power of his dormant shifter abilities. Meaning that he can partially transform. This is better for the babies and the shifter during birth. It protects their health."

Seongwoo turned curious at that, his imaginary ears perking up that Daniel could still picture vividly. They had been fuzzy, soft, long and almost coffee colored. He used to love to play with them and bite at them as well. They had been cute and sensitive which had been great for both of them in their daily life, especially in their intimacy. Daniel was enticed by the idea of having his transformed body back, even for a temporary period. That would be the second miracle of this summer. Giving up Seongwoo’s nipples would suck but it would be a fair trade to have his old ears back.

"Would there be any side effects of those powers?" Seongwoo asked in a breathy, excited tone.

"Side effects? None at all really. It's going to be just like your life before. You can change at your own will halfway or in full. The pregnancy will go better if you spend most of your time in your cat form. There is, of course, one small condition. You cannot be fully intimate with your mate while in human form. No coitus or you can kiss your powers good-bye, adios amigos. Though with a baby inside their mate’s tummy, most men get either grossed out or worried about causing harm, so it isn't usually a reason to balk at the other benefits."

"Daniel, what's coitus mean? I don't think I like the sound of it..." Seongwoo questioned with a frown, tilting his head (one of those quirky feline habits naturally leftover from his past life).

Daniel laughed, covering his mouth as an unusual shy flush came to his face. The doctor's mouth crooked in a mischievous, teasing fashion. Seongwoo grew frustrated as the seconds wore on with only him being out of the loop because of his poor background.

It took much longer than necessary for the over-grown child to get control of his giggles to attempt to explain. "Coitus is another term for… um… Oh, God, I just can’t say it ..."

The doctor came to Daniel’s rescue, failing his attempt to stifle his amused grin. "I mean sex, Seongwoo-ssi. If you take this medicine, you will have to fully abstain from sex until your babies have grown enough that they no longer need to feed off your milk which will come from your teats in cat form. For between eight months to a year depending on how much time it takes to wean them off."

"Oh. Oh my..." Seongwoo covered his pinkening cheeks and bit his thin lip, shooting Daniel an hesitant look. "I'm not sure about that. My mate is the rather affectionate and physically needy type. I don't know if he could survive half a year, not to mention myself..."

Daniel flushed deeper, putting a finger over his mouth in a shushing motion and shaking his head with an anxious glance at the doctor who was snickering. “Your health is more important than my… needs, Seongwoo. What sort of insatiably thirsty beast are you making me out to be? I can deal with years of celibacy if it's for you and especially for our babies."

Seongwoo chewed on his lip with a look of uncertainty. "Hmm, I don't know. I think you are just putting on a brave facade but you're going to drive me nuts. Without release, you get cranky, whiney, grumpy, and can't sleep. I don't know if I can handle that on top of pregnancy and work. It's not good for my stress levels surely."

"Honey, stop selling out my dark private secrets to strangers please. I swear I can handle it and I won't be like that. This time is different," the embarrassed blonde replied through gritted teeth and a fake smile at the doctor who watched them patiently, clearly amused at their domestic squabbles.

Sometimes Seongwoo drove him crazy when he used his extensive vocabulary and didn't put a filter over his witty, honest commentary. It could lead to moments like these that were inappropriate.

"I'm going to have to stand my ground and be stubborn on this, Niel. No mating for us is NG."

How adorable the much older man was sticking out his tongue in a bratty fashion even more so than when they had first met in the library all those years ago. Daniel sighed and shook his head with an exasperated, affectionate grin.

"No good, huh? Can you give us a moment, doctor? I need some time to talk to this stubborn cat who's got rocks for brains apparently."

Seongwoo sat up with his arms crossed and cut jaw clenched. The shirt of the blue gown was now down and the machine shut off. The doctor gave them a print of the ultrasound, a picture of their babies with the dates and how far along they were. That laid between them on top of the cotton blankets.

"Just for your reference, the shot can be administered whenever you want. It will be okay to wait a few days at least."

"We'd better not risk it, Seongwoo. Look at our adorable babies. The selfish risk isn't worth it."

Daniel sat down on the bed next to Seongwoo, holding his hand, being all serious which was rare for him out of work. Seongwoo chewed on his lip as he caressed the jumbled figures on the photo, looking between Daniel and his babies.

"You know, baby, I can still make you feel good other ways without penetration like before."

"I know. But it doesn't feel as good. Over the years I've grown addicted to mating with you, Daniel. It's the best way to relieve stress and to express our love. I feel the closest to you and especially we need it after a fight. I think I'm going to be cranky and demanding, right? Surely we will fight a lot more and we will be without access to the best medicine to make things better between us again. I'm scared of lots of things right now, I’m certain you can sense. But first and foremost, I don't want to raise these children alone. Without sex, mates leave. Both in the shifter world and the human world. This much I know for certain. They go elsewhere. I don't want to lose you. That’s why I said no sex is an NG. "

Seongwoo bit his quivering lip and sniffled, tears falling down his fluffy cheeks which were much rounder from the weight gain. Daniel cooed as he cradled his face and swiped away his tears. He never could bear the sight of Seongwoo crying.

"Aigoo, Ddongwu. As insecure as ever. You ensnared my heart ages ago. This body, this heart, and this mind can never be drawn to someone else. Never has and never will. A few months of celibacy won't change that. I'm not going anywhere away from you ever. I swear that. You're my mate for life until death do us part.

We're going to be so busy with work, prenatal care, and getting prepared for four babies, there's no way libidos will even be on our mind, I'm sure. Don’t worry about such a little thing. Because I'm not worried about it at all.

What I AM worried about though is your health. You heard the doctor. Pregnancy is riskier and harder on you and the babies not to have your shifter powers. Giving birth to babies in human form is unheard of. Think of how dangerous that might be. I'll chop off my dick before I ever put you and our unborn babies at risk. You're way more precious. Please, Seongwoo, for my sake and the babies’, please give in on this one instance..."

Seongwoo sighed as Daniel pressed their foreheads together. Daniel gave him sweet, begging puppy eyes as he nuzzled their nose tips together to appeal as much as possible to alleviate Seongwoo's stubborn side. Daniel and Seongwoo were both used to the human giving in to the shifter’s every wish and the shifter happiest when he got his way. In this case, it was clearly not going to happen. Daniel was going to fight him tooth and nail just like he had been about going to the doctor's.

He had been right in this case and what the doctor had said WAS rational advice, so Seongwoo decided to give in with a reluctant, "Okay."

"Really?" Daniel had opened his mouth to start a second rebuttal but ended up flapping it like a fish out of water.

Seongwoo nodded affirmatively with a bittersweet smile.

"Yes, really. You're probably right. I'm being irrational again. I don't want to put our babies at risk for such a small, petty reason. It's just a few months. It will be like how we lived before when we were scared of doing it the first time. I just hate that this side effect is getting in the way of us again. There's even medicine to stop that for others. Why are we always getting stuck with the short end of the stick and having to suffer? For years even? I’m sick of it."

Daniel swooped in to kiss his husband’s pout away, bringing back the smile he adored.

"I know. I understand just how you feel, better than you think. But maybe ...if your powers are still around somehow after you give birth, we can start that other treatment. The shot that protects your powers even while mating with a human. Maybe this is another miracle. Maybe you're being given a second chance to live the way you really want to."

"Hmm. You think possibly I could become a normal shifter again? I won't have to choose and regret life as a human anymore?" The handsome brunette asked hopefully, beautiful face lighting up.

Now Daniel understood why he seemed to be getting more gorgeous despite the fuller features--he had been radiating with the glow of motherhood. Or fatherhood, however this worked. He wasn't sure of the phrasing but if Seongwoo had babies he was technically the mother even if he was a male, right? Would it be wrong to think like that? Because he liked the idea of calling him ‘Mommy’.

"That's right, baby. You could have the best of both worlds. Sounds great, right?"

"Hmm, when you put it like that, yes it does. We should think positive like that. I’ve always loved that about you. It’s good for me, keeps me sane and feeling good vibes. I'm excited now, Niel. I can't wait to meet them. Our precious furries~"

Daniel chuckled as they both rubbed his tummy over his shirt with loving excited grins. "Me too, my love. One step at a time though. Let's make sure that you five are healthy and we're following all the proper steps. We need to learn more how this whole process works. Like I'm flabbergasted how a male of any species could possibly have a womb."

"Well, you DO have to understand, Daniel. We're an advanced species. Humans are like flip phones and we're like the newest Galaxy phones," Seongwoo brattily teased with a playful smirk.

Daniel growled and ruffled his hair. "I know you're superior and going to outlive me already, Ongie. Stop rubbing it in. I'm enjoying basking in the moment I've so abruptly entered fatherhood."

"Ah, right. I should let you enjoy that. Since you had no idea it was possible."

"Hey, now. Play fair. You are a shifter yourself and you nor your sister had any idea, come on. That's sillier and I have yet to tease you," Daniel quipped in defensive retort.

"That's because my clan is super weird! They didn't give us any sort of sexual education. Plus males were banned from mating. It wasn't even heard of because we knew we'd be in danger of exile."

Daniel scoffed with disbelief. "What sort of idiotic, medieval, conservative leaders did you have that they thought it was a bad idea to teach kids about how and when to mate or about puberty and how babies were made from unsafe sex?"

"I don't know but don't blame me for my caveman upbringing!"

"Okay, okay. Don't be bitchy. You’ll have plenty of opportunity to later. This is a happy moment. I love you even if you were a caveman who knew nothing about mating until you stumbled across me."

Seongwoo flushed with embarrassment as he recalled his slow discovery of the mating process back when he thought kiss treatments for moles were a real thing. He smacked his husband on the shoulder for good measure at the jest, but it was soft, showing how he cared about him immensely despite all the times the human had made him feel humiliated and dense. No matter how childish Daniel was, he endured through the teasing and accidents for one reason--he loved his mate more than anything in the world.

  
  


"It seems we need to stock up on dairy and seafood products and get rid of those foods that make you sick. You will have to live without wine coolers, beer, or coffee, sorry to say. We will need to put yoga and lots of stretching into your daily routine. You should ask for leave from work next month when you're showing a lot which should be okay. If, that is, you really want to do it. You could easily take a break starting from today. We've got savings for our Europe trip we can dip into or I could work a bit more. If I go out as a back-up dancer a few times a month on top of choreographing with Woojin, I could make a lot more..."

Seongwoo sighed in annoyance, slapping down the paper and notebook Daniel had been going over and writing in diligently since they got home. Seongwoo had tolerated the baby talk for twenty minutes but he didn't appreciate being ignored the last ten times he called his husband’s name, softly prodding him for attention. They had the medicine which they had agreed to start in two days. That left them less than fourty-eight hours to spend getting their fill of each other and recording moments of Seongwoo in human form before he returned to being a cat temporarily.

After that, they wouldn't be able to properly talk, let alone be intimate. Except the doctor said that in certain cases he could turn into his half human form but wouldn't recommend for more than a few hours at a time as it could put strain on the babies or cause them to panic. Their development and Seongwoo's health was best insured by him staying in cat form.

"Enough Daniel. We're wasting precious time. We can look at that later when we're exhausted from making numerous rounds of passionate coitus."

Daniel pushed aside the paper and turned to his impatient, pouting, likely horny mate. He laughed softly as he reached up to stroke his ears and neck the way that would turn his mate on instantly. Seongwoo closed his eyes and moaned, his body melting as it relaxed and coursed with bursts of pleasure.

"Using your new vocabulary already, huh? Seems my kitty still fancies big words."

"Hmm, because bigger is better with all things..." He practically purred.

Vibrations went through Daniel at the innuendo in that husky sensual tone. "I'm glad you think so because I've got something big I want to give you as a gift."

"Over and over?" Seongwoo smirked, a hopeful twinkle in his dark eyes that were as pretty as the night sky.

"Over and over. Any and every way my kitty wants his last night of the next year to go."

Seongwoo shakily exhaled, his features sparking with desire and excitement as Daniel whispered and leaned in to lick and nibble his sensitive ears. He practically begged around a sweet moan, "Oh my. Take me to bed, Niel, quick. I'm beyond ready."

"Ah, too bad we can't use any other surfaces. We should keep hard things from pressing into your tummy."

Seongwoo commented wickedly, "Standing is always an option."

"And walls, I guess. That's something to look forward to."

Seongwoo gasped, fingers digging into Daniel’s hair. "Let's do it everywhere, Niel. Every way we can. Until our legs turn to jelly."

"Until we feel faint?"

"Right. Until nothing comes out when we orgasm anymore and my voice is raspy from screaming and my head is so foggy from pleasure I barely recall who I am."

Daniel licked his lips as he nuzzled along his husband’s sharp jaw to the cleft in his chin. "Hmm, sounds fantastic. Some of the hottest rounds of sex we've ever had coming up then baby, as you wish."

"Extra passionate and rough, please. I want our neighbors three floors down to hear even the slaps of our wet flesh and be jealous."

Daniel slipped up to his parted, chapped lips to lick and press upon them, making a non-verbal promise. Their thoughts were only on one wish and their bond was searing hot as if gasoline was doused on a fire.

 

**Rated M Warning!**

 

Moans filled the kitchen as Daniel sucked on Seongwoo's exposed collar and chest, fingering his brown, pert little nipples. The shirt he'd worn had been unbuttoned and discarded to the wooden floor as they talked. Daniel worked fast as he expertly multi-tasked and Seongwoo loved that since he was the impatient sort this past year once they were free to mate as much as they wanted without worry.

The guiltiness Daniel had felt was gone once the ex-shifting process had been completed and he too was impatient to make up for lost time. They mated like rabbits nearly every day. Honestly, going without any physical intimacy for the next year would prove difficult on them both and would come with consequences (a strain on their otherwise happy, content, nearly perfect relationship). Hence, they were in a rush, not wanting to waste a precious second.

"It's a wonder that it took this long to get pregnant then, considering all the unprotected sex we’ve had." Seongwoo held him around the neck and giggled as Daniel carried him to the bedroom without a hint of strain.

"Exactly. Who would have thought males in the shifter world could get pregnant. At the rate we go, we will have twenty bratty, curious, troublemaker Ong kittens in just a couple years."

"So be it. I can't get enough of you, condoms lessen the feeling I’ve heard, and besides we both love cats and kids. It's a bonus. Think about it this way. We will be getting two in one."

"Really think you can handle it, baby? Think of all that we will have to teach them and the problems with them not being able to control their shifting."

Daniel’s brows knitted up as he frowned, suddenly worried about their future. Seongwoo brushed down his tousled blonde hair and kissed over the anxiety wrinkles.

"We're living in a different world now, Daniel. We don’t need to hide them so actively. They can go to a shifter school. I heard those are available and doing well now.”

Daniel laughed before pressing his lips over his favorite pair of starry moles. “I thought no baby talk? Now you want to discuss their education?"

A sheepish smile spread across Seongwoo’s pink face. "Oh right. Sorry. That's all your fault. Your worries got to me, I guess."

"Let's worry later. Like you said, we're running out of time. I want to pretend you don't have my half kitten babies in you right now or I will get freaked out and be unable to perform."

As soon as Daniel laid him gently down on the bed in their shared bedroom, Seongwoo reached down to grab his dick, squeezing and pumping to prevent it from going soft. Daniel crushed him to his chest and groaned into the neck he had started sucking on.

"We can't have that, oh no. Let's forget about babies for a moment and just go wild. Rely on our primal instincts. Fuck like animals in full heat."

"Ah, that sounds hot. The way that we couldn’t have imagined when we first started back when we were both nervous virgins. Hmm, your expert hand sure feels nice. But I'm not going to go too rough. I seriously will die if I harm them and cause you to miscarriage. What if I go too deep and poke them?"

Seongwoo scoffed. Daniel gasped and choked out a thick groan as Seongwoo moved faster and harder along his full length with expertise gained over the years of pleasing and reading only one person. They knew each other's spots and kinks perfectly.

"You don't have anything to worry about. The Ongs may appear to be fragile beauties but in actuality we are hardy. We can take more than a few bumps or pokes. If you don't fuck me like you mean it tonight, then I will refuse to take that medicine for another week at least. You better properly satisfy me or deal with the consequences, Kang Daniel."

"Ugh, so disobedient and bratty you are, Ong Seongwoo. What ever happened to the sweet, compliant kitten I used to know who did anything and everything to please me? This confident, independent, and ruthless Ong is hotter though, I have to admit. Absolutely addicting too..."

Seongwoo smirked wickedly against his lover’s juicy neck. "Good, because you're going to see a lot more of this demanding attitude, I assure you. It's better if you like it, especially being bossed around and handled roughly."

"Ah!" Daniel cried and bit down on the other’s shoulder as his pleasure spiked under Seongwoo's rough, commanding hands which moved in amazing, novel ways. It was like he was demanding that Daniel come that very instant.

"Good puppy. You're already just the right way I like you. Super big, hard as steel, flaming like you’re covered in magma. Take me right now. First on the bed, then elsewhere else at my discretion. I don't need any lubrication. I want to feel you full, burning, and raw. I want the delicious pain. The way animals do it."

Daniel groaned, breath coming in rasps, body shaking violently from desire. "Ah, so this is what it is like to experience topping from the bottom. You got it. Whatever my prince desires, his faithful white knight is here to fulfil every command to the best of his ability."

"That's precisely what Prince Ong wants to hear. Now my loyal knight, proceed with the coitus and make it the very best you can offer."

Daniel laughed softly despite his desire spiked two-fold beyond any controllable, conceivable amount. At this rate, he wouldn't last long or he would literally combust. He needed to distract his lover and get his raging libido cooled otherwise the first round wouldn't be much fun. They weren't amateurs anymore, after all.

Daniel didn't have to be so gentle and Seongwoo wasn't a total innocent who needed step by step direction and reinsurance like when they first made love. Way back when their relationship was all sweet, awkward, and fluffy and they were exploring the meaning of ‘physical intimacy’ together.

 

 

“Hold on a second, Seongwoo.”

“Hmm, Niel, why’d you stop? That was feeling good. Am I so bad at french kissing that you need to play a game right now…”

Daniel laughed, coming back to the bed with phone in hand to kiss his pouting boyfriend. Seongwoo was naked in his bed then, wrapped up in the fleece throw blanket. Jisung had a movie night out with Sungwoon. He had told Daniel a week ago so that Daniel could prepare a full, intimate night together.

That’s why he needed his phone. He wanted their night to be a pleasant memory for Seongwoo who previously had negative thoughts towards mating and still wasn’t super fond of it after their awkward, quick, painful first time. In order to do that, the student had done research and screenshot step by step instructions. He had only memorized a few steps and suddenly blanked out what was next earlier since kissing and caressing had been feeling so amazing.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel that way. I’m not looking at a game. It’s just some homework I’ve done...for us...for this moment. Bear with me.”

Seongwoo looked more beautiful than ever as he flushed and bit at his fingers with a shy, curious expression. “Can I see too?”

“Um, er.... Sure. I guess it’s better that you know what you are doing wrong as well. I really wanted to be the one to lead you and be reassuring but I’m a total noob myself. You’re my first boyfriend, after all. It’s natural, unfortunately, that I’m not knowledgeable or skillful enough to make you feel good all on my own.”

Seongwoo frowned at Daniel’s sigh and look of disappointment. The brunette wrapped his arms around the blonde’s thick neck and brought him close, their bodies flush against each other once again. Daniel instantly smiled bashfully and his ears shifted to a tomato color. Seongwoo looked at him, thinking that he was really cute just then but didn’t dare voice it. That would make Daniel feel even less confident.

“You were making me feel great all on your own earlier, Daniel. You’re skillful. Maybe you’re a natural or maybe you studied well. Thank you for doing research for my sake. I want to know how to make you feel good. I only know that you like when I run my fingers through your hair and if I bite your lip. I’m sure that’s not enough, not from what I saw in your mating educational videos.”

“Just call them pornos like anyone else, Seongwoo. It’s obvious you're not fully human if you talk like that,” Daniel giggled, leaving the phone on the pillow so he could pinch the pale flesh right over those coffee colored, triangular patterned beauty moles which reminded him of a constellation.

“Ah, is that so? Thank you again, Professor Kang. I like it when you teach me things. It’s okay for us to learn together too. Let’s see what’s the next step in the human mating process...er, I mean, sex,” the cat shifter corrected himself with a sheepish grin.

Daniel rewarded his intelligence and attempt at being more human-like with a playful peck on his button nose which twitched immediately. Seongwoo was ticklish and sensitive. He needed to remember that because there was a fine line between some action feeling good and making his lover giggle which was not his intention tonight. Tonight was a time to fill their bed with moans and exclamations of pleasure and excited gasps.

He wanted more than anything to be the sort of reliable man that could induce that from his lover instead of just laughs and ‘ah, you’re so cute/silly’. He wanted them to bond more and for them to feel like real adult men. With renewed determination, he stuffed down his shy reserve and showed Seongwoo the phone, swiping right and explaining what they were supposed to do.

Seongwoo became redder and hid more of his face under his pretty, snowy hands with each sentence of instructions Daniel read off. Daniel understood just how he felt and figured he was nearly the same shade. This felt so weird, like textbook based Sex 101 crash course. It didn’t help certainly that he was mimicking a professor.

“If you’re weirded out by this, we can just do like we did before. Just go by instinct. It’s not like following step by step rules or not makes much of a difference. As long as there’s p-penetration involved, then sex is sex.”

Seongwoo pulled his hands down, the blanket rolling down to reveal his milky, frail collar and shoulders. “I want it to feel better than last time, Daniel. Let’s follow the instructions carefully. Think of it like a recipe. Meals turn out best when you follow the directions in a famous cook book rather than just tossing things in the pot on a whim.”

Daniel chuckled, thinking that sounded just like a Jisung-ism. He must have picked up things while learning how to cook from his friend. His meals were getting more and more delicious and these days he could even cook dinner for the three of them on his own without burning or under-cooking anything. This wasn’t the time for that conversation though and he wasn’t hungry for food. He was starving to get a fill of that creamy, fruity flavored skin again.

“Ahn~ You’re s-starting from th-there?” Seongwoo stuttered, tossing his head back and groaning thickly as Daniel dived to the center of his throat eagerly.

“Hmm-hmm. Seems like as good a place to start as any. Is that okay? Shall I go somewhere else?” he asked low and nervous as he kissed and flicked his tongue at the base of his long, slender throat.

Seongwoo raspily inhaled, his hands gripping Daniel’s biceps firmly. “N-no. I’m not in a hurry. J-just go wherever you feel like tasting.”

Daniel smirked, the thought invigorating. He had permission to explore any way he wanted then. He thought carefully about what he’d ever seen and fantasized, following those mental images by instinct, trying out different ways to pleasure his cool, shivering skin as he moved all over his shoulder, neck, jawline, and chest area. Seongwoo was gasping, panting, moaning, and shifting a lot. Somehow the blanket ended up slipping down to his stomach, leaving tiny, pert, chocolaty nipples revealed.

“Seongwoo, I’m going to touch you here. It might be intense and ticklish. If you don’t like it, just tell me right away.”

Seongwoo opened his eyes and looked down at where he was pointing. Then he gulped, nodded, laid back down and closed his eyes. Daniel observed his expression with concern as he ran his hand across his neck, then collar bone, then along his ribs, up his sternum, and then stopped. Seongwoo was having a hard time breathing and broke out in a sweat. His handsome face was beautifully flushed, eyes still closed with the fanned out, ebony lashes fluttering. He appeared to be a mix of incredibly nervous, uncertain, and excited,

“I-It’s okay, Niel. Try it out. Things feel good so far,” he reassured in a shaky, husky tone.

Daniel gulped nervously, then nodded, saying with forced confidence, “I will make you feel good, Seongwoo. I promise. I won’t let my inexperience ruin this for you.”

“You couldn’t poss--ah~!”

“Wae wae wae?” Daniel panicked, taking his hand off the aroused nipple he’d just brushed. “What happened?”

“Oh, wow. That felt so…” he muttered in breathless awe.

“Did I hurt you? Was it weird? I don’t know how to touch someone there. Sorry if I did something you don't like.” Daniel cradled his cheek, looking worried as if Seongwoo was going to hate him now.

Seongwoo smiled softly and directed the blonde’s hand back onto his chest. “I can’t describe how it felt. But I liked it. A lot. Try again, please.”

Daniel let out a sigh of relief. “Oh, thank god. I thought something bad happened the way you shouted.”

This time Seongwoo closed his eyes and bit his lip in anticipation, trying to prepare for the onslaught of sensations. When Daniel’s thumb brushed cautiously over his right nipple, he moaned and arched his back, pressing up into his hand. Daniel moved his thumb back in forth with a smile of wonder. Seongwoo’s mouth dropped and his chest lifted higher, his hand digging into the blanket. Beautiful sensual sounds of pleasure and some sort of purrs slipped from his pale throat.

Daniel loved them despite they were clearly not human sounds. They excited him immensely and gave him ideas. He slipped down to kiss the other brown bud, then slipped his tongue out to flick it. It hardened instantly and made Seongwoo positively sing. The excitement made his ears and tail suddenly pop out.

“Daniel, yes, that’s so good. I feel like I’m being electrocuted. My body feels so hot and tingly. More, please.”

Daniel stroked both nipples with his fingers as he hesitantly pecked down his flat, smooth stomach towards his fuzzy happy trail. Seongwoo groaned and jerked, his groomed eyebrows curving down almost in discomfort. Daniel’s heart raced as he became anxious again.

“You don’t like being kissed here? Is it too ticklish? Did my stubble scratch you?”

“I-I don’t know really. It’s ticklish and scratchy and hot but I don’t think that I hate it. I’m just not used to it. Keep trying it for now and we’ll see. Your hands, I definitely like those. Maybe if you keep those going. You know, if it’s okay with you. If it’s tiring, you don’t have to.”

“No, no. It’s not tiring at all. I feel so invigorated and full of energy now I probably wouldn’t be able to sleep for a week. Tell me to stop whenever there’s something you don’t like, okay?”

“Okay, I promise I will. Are you going to start now?”

“Yeah, I’m going to try again now while doing what you like at the same time. Get ready.”

They both took a shaky, deep breath and then held it, their hearts thumping hard against their ribs and their hands shaky with nerves. Daniel kissed his navel lightly, going all around his belly button as his thumbs rolled and brushed the points above him.

Seongwoo’s fingers moved to his shoulders and dug in. His body shook and shifted again. His breath went in ragged and came out resting on top of excited, stifled moans. His face grew more heated and the uncertainty gradually changed to pleasure the more Daniel touched and kissed his feverish skin. Daniel was able to smile and gain confidence, realizing that he was gradually succeeding in finding what sort of foreplay besides kissing made Seongwoo feel pleasure.

 

  


“Seongwoo...Hmm, Seongwoo...That feels great, do it some more….Yes, baby, just like that…”

Seongwoo knew just how to make his lover go wild from simple foreplay. Daniel had been gentle with his foreplay thus far out of fear of hurting the babies in his stomach which was between their hot, sweaty, shifting bodies, despite Seongwoo had vehemently insisted he not think about it. That was a redeeming quality, how caring and selfless Daniel was. However, that was not always the sort of lover that Seongwoo wanted.

They weren’t young, innocent virgins who needed to look up what steps in foreplay to do anymore. Nor did they need to ask for confirmation and permission about what sort of touches and kisses felt good. They were experts that knew and could read each other like a book. Well-thought-out, proactive, more intense foreplay was going to work better at getting Daniel to go hard on him like he wanted compared to persuasive words, since Daniel had always struggled to control himself with his attraction when he was turned on immensely.

Seongwoo ran his fingers through blonde hair as he licked under his curved jaw. He bit and licked his ears, making sure to moan softly as he scratched down Daniel’s muscular, broad shoulders. He shifted his hips, rocking his unsheathed penis directly onto Daniel’s, stroking his beefy calves with his silky feet. His mouth travelled hotly along his neck-line to his clavicle and bit at the thickest part of flesh there, grabbing the blonde’s well-endowed buttocks in both hands with a firm squeeze and jerking him down fuller as he shifted his lower body left and right.

Daniel gradually became a moaning mess and the gentleness to his touch faded. His blazing hands gripped Seongwoo’s waist and thighs desperately, his mouth came up to slam onto his swollen lips, devouring and fighting fiercely for dominance, his hip bones dug into Seongwoo’s stomach as he rolled down into the other like his life depended on it, selfishly chasing a much-desired release. Seongwoo smirked triumphantly. His plan had worked wonders. Daniel was currently being tortured out of rationality.

He nibbled on Daniel’s succulent, studded earlobe as he murmured, “Take me now. I’m ready. Don’t be gentle anymore or I’ll torture you worse than I have been. You know I can.”

Daniel nuzzled his neck and hugged him tightly, heavy body collapsing against his for a moment. “Thank god you stopped, you brat. I felt like I was dying. I was nearly stripped of all control there. You sure do know my body well now. You’re the expert in human mating rituals and getting my inner beast out, I admit it.”

“I’m a professional in getting you hot and bothered and setting up a base for fantastic sex, yes, I suppose I am. I take pride in that. We’ve had years of practice. If I didn’t know what my husband liked in bed by now, I’d feel ashamed. As I rightfully should.”

“I’m still amazed though. When I think about how innocent and hesitant you used to be to do anything beyond kissing.”

“As I recall, you were even more so. I wanted to try all sorts of things. I just didn’t know what felt good to humans, especially you.”

They bantered with light, playful tones and sexy matching smirks.

“Well, you sure learned fast, didn’t you? And you know well just what you like too. I’m all ears, captain. Order me how I am to rock your boat on this evening’s voyage.”

Seongwoo slipped out from under him and stood up, snickering with an excited, flushed expression. “I told you what I wanted earlier. Did you already forget? I wonder why it is that even now you are so terrible at recalling instructions past a couple steps,” he teased.

Then, he grabbed Daniel by his large, veiny hand and pulled the handsome, starkly naked man with the body of a greek sculpture up to stand by him. Daniel watched him with adoration and desire, patiently waiting for instructions for the next act of their show. He didn’t mind even if Seongwoo jokingly belittled him during sex. His confidence was much more solid than it had been when he’d first started physical intimacy. He was sure he could meet any of Seongwoo’s fantasies and demands with bonus points, getting him to take all those insults back.

Seongwoo looked around the room carefully, mapping out a course. “Let’s start on the wall, drop to the floor, and then end on the desk.”

Daniel licked his lips, clearly pleased with the plan. Then, he hesitated. “Are you sure the babies are going to be alright? That’s like sending them to boot camp. There will be a lot of justling.”

Seongwoo glared and pouted. “You promised me you would not think about the babies for just this once. It’s going to be our last chance to do it for a year possibly. Let’s have fun with it. The babies will be okay. I’ll protect my tummy. Arasso?”

“Okay, okay. Arasso. Don’t get sulky, baby. You’re right. Sorry. I won’t break my promise or mention it again. To the wall, we go, my love. Come on.”

Daniel smiled brightly, doing his best to appeal to his cranky husband. He grabbed Seongwoo’s hand and led him to the wall next to the dresser they could grab onto if they were about to fall that was clear of any shelves or pictures that they might bump into or knock over in their impassioned state.

“Hmm, that’s what I’m talking about,” Seongwoo murmured with a delighted, sensual look as Daniel pinned and cornered his back to the wall, lifting one of his legs up over his arm.

Daniel ducked his head down and kissed him passionately as he shifted his dick towards Seongwoo’s stretched, welcoming center. Seongwoo eagerly stretched and sat down on his tip, relaxing and sucking him deep inside as he slowly thrust. Once he was buried in deep to his balls, hitting the hot, wet wall inside, they breathed out in satisfaction. Seongwoo wrapped his arms around Daniel’s shoulders so that he wouldn’t struggle to fall over and squeezed his stomach muscles so that his body constricted over Daniel’s thick cock. Daniel hissed, eyes drifting closed, letting himself feel the pleasure coursing through his veins like a flaming electric shock.

“Damn, Seongwoo. Have you always felt this tight and hot? Is my memory really failing as I age?” Daniel choked out with wonder.

“I think it’s just that we both are feeling it more because we’re desperate. Can you suck my neck until it’s bruised? And I want you to start slow but go gradually harder, deep each time. Keep your hands caressing and gripping all over, okay?”

“Ay, ay, Captain. God damn, I love when you order me like this. I never realized until later how attractive a man who knows just what he wants and tops from the bottom is.”

Daniel kissed him passionately as he caressed his thigh and waist, flexing deep inside so Seongwoo wouldn’t forget it was there and about to be pummeling him into oblivion. Seongwoo hugged and squeezed around him, flexing his toes as anticipating and pleasure stirred a delicious potion in his abdomen, his tongue swirling in a dance with Daniel’s.

  
  


“Seongwoo, I’m going in now. I think, according to these instructions that you’re all stretched out and ready. It probably will hurt. Just hold me tight, breathe, try to remain calm and trust me. I’ll go slow, inch by inch.”

Despite they tried to tell themselves not to be nervous, that pain was natural and being nervous would make the ordeal more awkward and painful, they couldn’t help feeling that way. They weren’t shaking just from excitement in that moment.

Daniel squeezed their linked fingers, watching his lover’s face as he carefully pressed his body forward into the man lying underneath him. Seongwoo’s face scrunched, brown ears flattened, and he gripped his hands tighter but he didn’t cry out in pain or ask him to stop. Daniel kissed all over his pretty face as he paused, thumbs brushing Seongwoo’s palms in comfort.

“Baby, I’m in. We did it. It’s done. We’re on the last step.”

Seongwoo’s grimace turned into a weak, amused smile. “What do you mean it’s done? You orgasmed already? Don’t tell me I have that salty, smelly white stuff in my body right now? The least you could have done is warn me.”

Daniel flushed with shame. “No, I didn’t come yet. I’m better than that. If I came that fast, you would never see me again. I’d be living on the streets, hiding from you forever because I’m so ashamed as your boyfriend.”

“Oh, okay. I don’t get why it’s that serious. Is it bad to orgasm quickly?”

“Yes! You’ve seen the pornos. Those dudes go at it for almost an hour before coming. I want to give you that.”

Seongwoo’s head cocked to the side, his pretty, velvety ears twitching and emerald eyes sparkling. It was an odd combination of cute and sexy that Daniel found mesmerizing. Nothing turned him on more than when Seongwoo was half-transformed. He never could get used to it. He tried to avoid looking at the ears too much or he might blow his load before he’d even made it inside of his boyfriend.

Seongwoo deserved much better than that. Seongwoo deserved the world. No, the whole universe. Daniel was determined to give Seongwoo whatever he wanted in life forever. Right now, what Seongwoo wanted was to have the sort of amazing sex that turned humans into addicts and made them gossip and giggle over drinks with their friends. He wanted to know just why sex was so famous.

Daniel felt some pressure because he had yet to really find out why either yet he was burdened with giving that knowledge to his expectant boyfriend. He was trying his best and so far, so good this time around at least. He had heard more moans and pleasure words form Seongwoo tonight than ever. The foreplay had taken nearly two hours but it was paying off. It was quite nerve wracking to get through those steps at their turtle pace until they got to the main act, where they were right now with Seongwoo under him and his cock buried deep inside his hot, tight hole.

“How can we do this single step possibly for an entire hour? Just a bunch of shifting and bumping our bodies together. It sort of looked repetitive and boring on those pornos you cherish.”

“I don’t cherish them, come on, Seongwoo. I only cherish you. Those are in the past. I don’t even watch them now unless you tell me you want to, you know. Humans once they get a boyfriend, they’re not supposed to watch those, you see. Because it will make the one they love feel insecure. You might think that I want someone else or your body isn’t good enough for me.”

Seongwoo cocked his head the other direction. Daniel swallowed a groan and his dick twitched as he saw those sexy cute ears twitch on top of the fluffy brunette locks. Liking someone else ever--what a preposterous idea.

“Why would I not be good enough? Because I don’t have the stamina to do booty bumping for an hour? Does that make one an inferior mate? I don’t understand your culture, really.”

Daniel snorted, leaning in to press their foreheads and noses together. “Booty bumping? You’re so cute sometimes. Irresistible always. But sometimes so precious I feel dirty for imagining doing what we’ve been doing.”

Seongwoo pouted, turning sulky. “Don’t tease me for my ignorance. I don’t know what else to call that part. It’s Professor Kang’s duty to inform me and turn me smarter.”

“Very true indeed. It’s called thrusting, my adorable pupil. It’s sort of the highlight of sex.”

“Why is that so? I don’t really get what the big deal is. Thus far, it just feels painful and uncomfortable. Like I’m stuffed with something that doesn’t belong there. What makes it so good that people want to do it for a long time? Repeating the same action over and over? Why do they scream and bad-mouth so much? Is it painful, that’s why?”

“It’s not always painful. It feels painful and pleasurable and intense. I guess that’s why. There’s supposed to be something deep inside of men called a prostate. I don’t know if shifters have it but humans do. That’s what thrusting is for. Trying to find and hit up on that spot. That is when the pain stops and the pleasure starts.”

Seongwoo nodded. “Ah...So we need to booty bump until we find that. Then, once we find that mysterious potato…”

“Prostate,” Daniel corrected with a crooked grin, stopping his laughter so he wouldn’t upset his lover this time.

“Right, mysterious prostato thingy. Once we find it, we have to keep bumping up on it until I have an orgasm and spill all that baby-maker fluid out.”

“Sperm.”

“Right, sperm. That’s the word for it. The stuff that I found in your trash bin that smells and tastes funny. Though I’ve grown pretty used to it.”

“Well, I found some things in my research how to make it taste better. That’s probably why you didn’t mind it the last time.”

“Ah, that’s sweet of you. You didn’t need to do that.”

They both looked away, grinning and flushing bashfully, chests full of warmth and love. “Of course I should do that much for you. You’re not just my cat or my friend anymore…” the human muttered.

“Hmm. Since Niellie is my boyfriend, I want to do something for him as well. You want to find my prostate, right? To make me feel good and get me to orgasm? That will make you feel more like a worthy boyfriend?”

“Well, yes, that is one reason that I wanted to spend a whole night alone here with you like this. Because I didn’t feel like you enjoyed as much as I did before. I want you to think better about the mating process.”

“Sorry if I haven’t seemed so interested in it before. It’s just a whole new experience. Most of the time things feel good even if they also felt rather strange. I’ve grown accustomed. You know how much I love kissing.”

“Right, I certainly do,” Daniel chuckled as he thought about all the times that he’d had to peel Seongwoo off of him on campus or in the dorms because he was attempting to make out with him in situations he really shouldn’t.

“I’m sure I will grow to like booty bump--er, thrusting--as much as any other person. Maybe even someday enough to let you do it to me for hours.”

Daniel grinned widely, covering his red face in a shy gesture. “Ah, this is weird to talk about when we’re connected like this, Seongwoo. Maybe we should just get started and stop talking so much. We’ve been at this for hours already. You must be tired, my poor kitty.”

Seongwoo hummed as he shook his head vehemently. “I’m not tired at all, on the contrary. I’m having fun and I’m very curious and excited to do the rest of the last step. Let’s go on an all night journey to find the prostate.”

Daniel laughed brightly. “Shall we?”

With that, Daniel lowered his head to kiss his shifter boyfriend the way that he loved most, turning him on hard-core and distracting him from the pain and discomfort to come. Seongwoo barely noticed or flinched when Daniel started gently, shallowly thrusting. His legs moved naturally up, feet wrapping around his thighs, his stomach flexing. Daniel stopped kissing him and pressed his head into the curves of his neck, groaning thickly. Seongwoo wasn’t sure why but what he’d just done had made Daniel feel good.

“Do you like that, Niel? How about this?” he asked with an excited tone.

Seongwoo squeezed his thighs together, flexed his tummy, and rolled up against Daniel’s pelvis, trying to meet his shallow thrusts like he’d seen happen in the educational videos. Daniel shivered, groaned again, and jerked deeper inside. Seongwoo gasped as he saw white and a shock coursed through him. It felt like Daniel’s baby-maker had hit some huge bundle of nerves inside of him.

His tummy knotted, feeling hotter. His body shook and his breath caught in his throat. He held Daniel’s hands tightly and cried out, his body jerking up as hot tingles rippled through him. Daniel had hit the spot again without knowing it and Seongwoo was too overwhelmed in pleasure to voice out what he thought had happened.

He was almost positive that Daniel had found that rumored spot that he had been searching for. Daniel would be happy to know that it was a mission accomplished and the spot actually existed. He wanted more than anything to make his lover happy. If only he could form a sentence.

“Da--Dani--Daniel. It’s--It’s the--There. There it is! The sp--spot! The prostato!” he gasped out as Daniel enthusiastically pulled out and thrust deep into him, lost in concentration to get the movements and pressure control just right.

All Daniel had been focusing on was not hurting Seongwoo and keeping him moaning since he obviously was enjoying the way he was moving in that moment. It took him another minute of failed communication before it dawned on him what Seongwoo’s broken and slightly offly pronounced words meant.

“Did I find the spot, Seongwoo? Am I hitting your prostate right now? Is that why you’re like this? It’s feeling good, right? Not painful or weird?” Daniel brought his head up with a snap to look at him, thrusting two more times just as he had been, judging the reaction on his face.

Seongwoo’s expression thankfully had never looked more blissful and full of wonder. That was exactly what he had wanted to experience. He could be considered a decent lover now. He was doing things right this time. Research really had helped, thank god. He was so touched and relieved that he teared up.

“Y-yes! I think it must be. It’s different, Daniel. Really different. G-good different. Please, keep doing that. I don’t think I could ever get bored of it, no matter how repetitive.”

Daniel laughed and kissed his cheek in delight. He tried going a bit harder and faster. Seongwoo’s cries became thicker and louder, words completely failing him. Daniel held him close and focused on moving just the right way his baby liked, thinking he absolutely needed to keep being gentle and keep himself in control and push aside his selfish desire to thrust wild and hard to chase his release.

Suddenly there was a burst of hot fluid against Daniel’s abdomen. Seongwoo appeared both shocked and pleased at the sudden amount of sperm coming out of him without even being touched there. That was how they learned that people really could come just from anal if they managed to find the treasured prostate (and that shifter’s also had one). It was a wondrous piece of information.

Daniel held the slender man tight as he tensed deep inside his lover to release his pent up frustrations, moaning thickly into his sweet, fruity scented, “Seongwoo. Oh, my Seongwoo. How I love you so…”

“Yes, I can feel it and I love you so much more, My Niel-ah…”

 

 

“Daniel, do you really love me? Is this the extent of your love? If you really love me, you’ll fuck me like you mean it. Harder and faster. Right now. I demand it. I need it. You promised. Stop being a freaking wimp.”

Daniel grit his teeth, his hold on Seongwoo’s slippery, bony hips strengthening as he thoroughly pummeled into the small, snow covered hills in front of him like there was no tomorrow. Seongwoo’s moans and cries instead of whines were his reward but Daniel couldn’t fully enjoy them as per usual. He was worried very much so about the babies in Seongwoo’s stomach right then.

After fucking against the wall for twenty minutes, they had moved to Seongwoo passionately bouncing in his lap while he sat on the floor for ten minutes, and now they were to finish up on the office desk as Seongwoo had planned. Daniel didn’t think though at the time that he’d agreed to it that it would be Seongwoo lying on his front, bent over the sharp edge. The babies were squished and thrusting hard meant that they were being brushed up and down against the cold, hard wooden surface at risk of being stabbed by the unblocked edge.

That was why as he thrust at first, he had tried to keep Seongwoo still so at least there would be minimal movement and pressure put on his tummy but horny to the max Seongwoo wasn’t having any of it. He was turning his head to glare at him and physically slapping his thigh in outrage, demanding him to be rougher and really press down on him.

Normally the dancer would love this, he would have gone absolutely crazy for it any other time since he knew now what he hadn’t when they were younger--that Seongwoo was not at all as fragile and weak as he appeared. Seongwoo could easily go for five rounds a day three to four hours without stopping, that was how much that he loved mating and having orgasms and getting his prostate pummeled once he knew it existed.

However, as soon as Daniel started to thrust hard in this position and Seongwoo’s slim body started shifting visibly, he panicked, visions of the kittens squirming, squished, and mewling in distress coming to his mind.

Daniel paused mid-thrust, wiping some sweat, his body heaving as his breath came rapid. Seongwoo stopped moaning, wiggling his backside around him in an enticing manner. “Daniel, please~ I was enjoying that.”

“Baby, I know you were, believe me, but I’m really sorry. I just can’t do this. I’m too worried about the babies being in pain all squished on that desk, you know. It’s a hard surface with a shape edge. At least we could do it on the bed this way.”

Seongwoo pouted and gave him the irresistible kitten eyes but Daniel shook his head stubbornly. Then, Seongwoo sighed in irritation as he sat up, making the desk creak. Feeling bad, Daniel back hugged him, keeping their bodies linked at least, and wiped some of the sweat from his forehead. His wavy locks he slicked off his forehead as he kissed along his cheek.

“Don’t be too upset. We did the other ways you wanted and this way for a little while too. We should consider the babies a little bit. I’m sure that position was shocking for them.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right. I guess we can’t completely ignore them. Let’s go back to the bed.”

“I’ll make up for it, promise. You know I can make you feel amazing with a slow, gentler orgasm too.”

Daniel rubbed his shoulders and kissed his heated human ear as he slipped out. Seongwoo walked, looking dejected and a bit tired towards the bed, crawling into a sitting position. Daniel laid down and then pulled Seongwoo to lay down next to him, rubbing his full cheek with a sweet, apologetic expression.

“I guess that will have to do. I don’t want to harm our babies either. They already mean so much to me.”

“Aw~ Come here, Mommy. I’m going to be calling you that from now on and hearing you say Daddy. That’s going to be really weird. But also kinda cool.”

“You sounded like such a teenager there. You better research how adults are supposed to talk and act so that you can be a responsible role model as a father. A grown up one, most importantly, which I don’t think you understand the definition of,” Seongwoo teased as he slipped naturally into Daniel’s strong arms to be coddled.

They embraced and kissed for several minutes, petting the belly between them lovingly, setting their unresolved libidos to the wayside temporarily.

“Are you scared?” Daniel asked softly.

Seongwoo double blinked as Daniel pecked his forehead and lingered. “Just a bit. I think we found a great doctor. He set me at ease about things and he seems to know a lot. How about you?”

“Terrified, to be honest.”

Seongwoo chuckled, drumming playfully on his chest. “I figured, seeing you kept bombarding him with questions even through text.”

Daniel shrugged with his usual nonchalance. “I can’t help it. Male pregnancy? That’s a terrifying idea. My tiny, frail baby having not just one but FOUR beings inside of him? Scariest thought ever. What if they rip your pretty hole and it gets damaged so I’ll never be able to use it again?”

“You’re worried that you won’t be able to prostate-hunt booty bump with me again, that’s it?” Seongwoo smirked, then flipped over, looking invitingly over his shoulder with a little butt wiggle. “In that case, we can’t waste another precious minute. Just in case, you should indulge yourself and have a proper goodbye with it.”

“Hmm, I should, shouldn’t I? Unless you’re feeling worn out and want to sleep. I mean, we’ve already gone past the usual hour of booty bumping…” Daniel licked his lips as he stroked his pert, smooth backside looking both hesitant and yearning.

“I promise you that I have more stamina then I look, even now with a baby bump, Daniel. I could go an hour more if you wanted. I’m still feeling all fired up. Just see for yourself.”

Daniel smirked as he kissed hotly down his spine and reached around to his front. “Don’t mind if I do. Thanks for the invitation, kitty. I promise I’ll make you feel great.”

Seongwoo’s eyes fluttered closed as he moaned softly, bottom scooching closer to the warmth Daniel’s furnace body created. Daniel easily slid inside his warm center, pulling him close and shifting apart his thighs to get a good angle to thrust at. Seongwoo kept his legs lifted apart and held onto Daniel’s hand to adjust the speed and grip he wanted, not feeling like being verbal about directions then. Daniel was allowed to be in charge in the case of slow, romantic sex while Seongwoo basked in the sensations and intense feelings of love that accompanied it.

Daniel whispered hundreds of different words of love and affection decorated with sweet kisses to Seongwoo’s shoulders, neck, and profile as he slowly brought his lover to the peak of the cliffs over a vast ocean of paradise. Then, he sent them both plunging deep into the midst of crashing waves. The pleasure after they came in that gentle, romantic manner lasted what felt like ages as they cuddled, kissed, and brushed each other’s damp hair tenderly. Their last intimate times were obviously different but just as great and memorable as their firsts.

  
  



	2. Pregnancy is Rough but Worth it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo struggles through the various ups and downs of pregnancy--the moods, the cravings, the stress, the lack of sleep, the insecurities about his changing body, the frequent bathroom trips, the discomfort and helplessness. Daniel does his best to be there for him, showing how impressive of a husband he is by being helpful, caring, and patient despite he's working more and sleeping much less. Though even Daniel has a limit when it comes to bratty Ong.

"Ongie, look here and say you love me and meow one more time. Please with caramel sauce on top~"

Daniel sat on the floor with a video recorder in hand, smiling brilliantly. He was filming Seongwoo's last moments in his half cat-shifter body.

A couple hours after taking the medicine that would temporarily change him into full cat form for the pregnancy to go well, Seongwoo said he was able to see his lime green aura and feel connected to his abilities. His superior senses returned, he was able to communicate with their cats, and meow just like them and he could transform partially. Once he turned full cat though, he had made an agreement with the doctor to stay in his cat form and let Daniel get anything he needed from their list for a full week. Every Sunday, he would return to a half human form so he could spend time with Daniel as he was used to. That's how they were planning to live their lives for the time being until the doctor said otherwise was possible.

It was Seongwoo's idea to film himself and his voice so Daniel wouldn't forget or miss him too terribly the other six days he was stuck as a helpless, silent cat. No matter how frequently Daniel reassured and insisted that nothing would change about him or his love, the shifter still worried about Daniel having a lack of pleasure and a warm, large, not furry body to cuddle with.

Seongwoo sat on the couch cross legged, brown tail with thin, black stripes and fuzzy, large, matching ears twitching excitedly. A bashful blush and sheepishly sweet smile decorated his handsomely pretty face. His emerald eyes sparkled just like gems, full of love and fondness for the blonde human in front of him. Daniel kept staring at the screen with a huge, dorky smile (when he wasn't admiring and touching those cat features he'd adored so much). 

His eyes were a gorgeous shade and the pupils not fully human. It wasn't a scary look. It was ethereal and adorable. Daniel had never felt more in love with his mate than right now in their last moments together. It was great to be free of the burden of guilt and worry with Seongwoo having his lost powers pack. It was even greater to know he was soon going to be a father and that the love of his life was carrying children that shared their genes and features and would be extremely special. He couldn't wait to meet them so it was lucky he only had to wait a couple months more.

The best thing was how they had felt the last couple days--as if their bond was never stronger. They could feel without even being in the same room of the house how intensely and faithfully they loved each other, how they were sure they could get through this safely and come out stronger and closer just like with everything else that they'd ever been through, how happy they both were with certain burdens and feelings of regret finally lifted off their shoulders.

Life wasn't always easy for them but their bond kept them glued to each other, gaining strength they could actually feel through the years. It was physically pulling Daniel towards Seongwoo just then but he was fighting it. He needed to finally take his hands off of his precious husband and get this recording happening. They only had a few more hours left and Seongwoo would be sulky if they barely got anything proper, after all.

"Don't be shy now. I'm going to miss your voice and cute antics the most, you know. As sweet as you can be as a cat, you were always much sweeter in human form. Since I can fully understand you, I guess, but also because your expressions are more vivid and easier to read. I can see you flush too. That's just precious. Talk please, my love."

Seongwoo had just let Daniel film him as he mentally whined about how he didn't have anything to say and he was shy in front of the camera. Funnily enough, he was a model but he'd always had a hard time taking videos or photos in front of his mate. Despite he was awarded as one of the most gorgeous men on the planet, Seongwoo was self-conscious about his looks and never felt he was good enough for Daniel, even before he’d gained weight and his tummy started ballooning. He actually thought he was ugly in comparison.

Daniel found it unbelievable and hilarious (he felt the same way every day when they first dated and still did off and on even years later). They were cut from the same cloth, tied with an unbreakable red string of fate. They were strangely similar despite all their physical and cultural differences.

"Just talk, hmm? I promise to shut up and sit here like a good pup. Say what's on your mind. Anything. Maybe pretend I'm not here. That should help. You're good at talking behind my back to our friends anyway. How about you pretend I'm Jisung?"

Seongwoo giggled as the human did an imitation of their diva, nasily friends with the big nose. "Alright. First, I want to say to my precious mate, Kang Daniel. Saranghae-yaong~" he meowed with a cute look and his hands curled up against his cheeks, cocking his head to the side.

Daniel loved it so much he almost passed out on the floor in a puddle of goo. He held his hand over his mouth to stifle his laugh, his face changing to the appearance of a tomato. Seongwoo removed his hands from their paw shape and covered his red face sheepishly.

"Ah, that's so embarrassing on camera! It's so weird that my pervert husband likes me meowing. Well, I guess you will be getting a ton of what you like very soon then, Niel.”

He sat up with his hands fidgeting in his lap. Then, he started to ramble.

“I'm a bit nervous to live as a cat again. I'm worried that you will not understand me and that will frustrate us both. I'm worried you will get lonely but not tell me that because you don't want me to be stressed. I'm worried about if our babies will grow properly. I'm scared of how my body and attitude will change while pregnant because I've read some horror stories.

Ah, shh. You promised, remember? I know you told me not to. That it would freak me out and make me think negatively. I'm sorry for being a disobedient brat. I promise I will try to get better about listening to you. I'm doing this though I'm objected to it after all. Anything for our babies, I guess.

Thank you for being such a selfless and caring mate. I hardly deserve you, Niel, but I've enjoyed spending my life trying to be someone who does and basking in the heavenly gifts you constantly give me. I'm going to miss cuddling and kissing you. Probably more than you will even. Just wait until Sunday though. Just six days. We can do it. Fighting Niel, fighting Seongwoo, fighting my unborn angel babies! We're going to get through this and try to have some fun on the journey. I love you, Daniel. So much. I love you to the moon and back and..."

"Every star between." Daniel finished the sentence and switched off the recorder.

Seongwoo had choked up at the end of his speech. He sniffled and pet his bump, ears and tail drooping. Daniel jumped up to his side and held him close, catching the first of the tears to spill from his emerald eyes.

"Hey now. You know in this house that crying is an NG. Don’t you cry on me, Ong Seongwoo, or I’ll end up a sobbing mess too."

Seongwoo sniffled some more, curling up against his husband’s firm, warm chest. Daniel held him close and let him cry on his chest as they rubbed his slightly protruding tummy in a loving, gentle fashion.

"We have to do it, right? For the babies?" Seongwoo whispered shakily into the damp shirt he clutched.

Daniel rubbed his back and nodded solemnly. "Right, indeed we do. We have four babies putting their little paws and beating hearts in our hands. We have to listen to what the doctor says since he knows best. It's just a temporary separation. And it’s not full nor is it something new to us. We've lived as a cat and master before. We can do it again. I'll treat you even better than I did then. And since our bond is stronger, I'm sure that I can understand what you want and need to say perfectly this time around."

"I hope so..." Seongwoo sighed with worry. “I don’t know what to do if I end up just meowing at you and you look at me with confusion every other minute for the entire week.”

"We have the tablet as a last resort. You should be able to type with your paws since the keys are enlarged. We also have our shifter friends. They can come over and translate if it's really not working out. Jisung and your sister agreed to even live here with us if we need it. I'm tempted to use it because I don't like the idea of you being at home all alone when I'm working."

Seongwoo commented with a sulky tone, "I can press the speed dial buttons, so it's okay. I'm not fully handicapped."

Daniel reached up to scratch his ears and peck his forehead. "True. You've always been one smart cookie, this amazing baby of mine. You can partially transform so I'm worried you won't call me, thinking you are an independent cat who can do everything on your own and doesn't need help from a mere human."

That made Seongwoo giggle and his tears completely dry up. He cocked his head, pressing into Daniel’s supple touch, purrs slipping out of his throat. "You really do know me like an expert. That sounds exactly like what an Ong would do."

Daniel snorted and rolled his eyes, smiling with fondness. "You cat shifters and your superiority complex."

Seongwoo smirked for several seconds and then it faded as he looked at his lover seriously. "Sorry in advance. I feel like I'm going to be a brat and make your life very difficult in the future. Hope you will still love me."

"Never ever will I stop, I promise."

Daniel hugged him around the shoulders and softly kissed his anxious mate's moled cheek.

Seongwoo snuggled closer and squeezed around his mate’s broad shoulders that always left him feeling safe. "Me too, Niel. Never ever. I'll love you forever. More and more every minute of every day for all eternity. We will get through this and be even stronger and more in love than ever."

“You are 150% right about that, baby. We certainly will. I’ll see to it. I’m going to be the greatest husband and Daddy anyone has ever seen.”

 

 

Daniel woke up to a series of angry meows and heavy paws pressing down impatiently on his cheek.

Daniel, wake up! Wake up right now! I'm hungry! You're not going to wake up, seriously? Don't make me scratch you again, you jerk. This hurts me as much as it does you. The least you can do after knocking me up with four kittens who are always hungry and kicking me awake at odd hours is to get us what we're craving. Stop being lazy, Kang Daniel! Wake up, wake up, wake up!

"Alright! Enough screaming in my ear, Seongwoo. I'm awake, Jesus Christ. What the hell is it you need to bitch about now?"

Daniel didn't mean to snap or certainly to curse but he was extremely on edge. He had been having a real good, deep sleep for once in weeks and he didn't appreciate being rudely awoken from it. That was the story of his new life. As much as he loved Seongwoo, the shifter was driving him nuts to the point he wanted to go sleep in a hotel for at least a night. One night’s sleep without disturbance in the middle of the night was all he needed to keep his cracking sanity intact.

Seongwoo was the most demanding and moody (bitchy was a nice way of putting it) Daniel had ever seen. He had mood swings like rollercoasters that were impossible to predict and even more of a feat to deal with. He was a complete and total brat half the time. One moment he'd be upset because he felt fat and ugly and hated how his pregnant, drastically changing body felt and hatefully blaming Daniel for making him like this. The next moment he would be crying because he felt bad for being cruel to his husband and the stress, loneliness, and restlessness of being at home all the time got to him intensely. Then, in another moment he would be sassily demanding and ordering Daniel around like a queen bee to a worker bee.

Daniel the temporary servent followed Seongwoo around whenever he was at home, gauging his moods, careful to satisfy every demand and comfort him--anything to keep him happy and comfortable in this rough time. He could deal with it most of the time but at nights when he was woken up abruptly by a demanding, bratty, pissy Ong, it was rough. He had the weirdest, most straining demands then that really tested Daniel's love for him. Sometimes his demand was to go out for a stroll. Other times it was to carry him to the balcony because he wanted to look at the moon or talk to him as he peed on the toilet (the kittens kicked his bladder a lot so he had to pee often).

Times like tonight were the most common occurrences--to fulfill whatever strange cravings the mother-to-be had. Each kitten had unique things they wanted or disliked. Sometimes he would have a craving for ice cream and pizza but then another kitten would hate that and kick around in a tantrum or force him to throw it up. Daniel lost his appetite for foods after some of what he'd had to prepare (spaghetti sandwiches, pickles inside strawberry yogurt, a whole bag of jellies dipped in whip cream, five cans of flat cola, everything chocolate that wasn't chocolate since cats shouldn't eat it, frozen carrots dipped in spicy nacho cheese).

The grumpy blonde sleepily rubbed his eyes, then tried hard not to glare down at his very pregnant, furious mate stuck in cat form. Seongwoo the Bengal cat sat with his tail flicking in irritation, growling low in his throat, narrowed emerald eyes sparkling ethereally in the moonlight. He was extremely displeased but still incredibly beautiful, Daniel noted.

He meowed and hissed.

Don't take that tone with me, Kang Daniel. Do you think I want to be like this? Who is responsible for me being this massive, useless, cranky, sleep deprived, hideous lump, huh?

Daniel sighed, running a hand in frustration through his messy hair. “Well, technically neither of us, baby, since we didn't know this would happen. If we had known, maybe I would have done differently. Used protection at least."

Seongwoo did the cat equivalent of a gasp and turned away with his cat bottom in the air as if wanted no more to do with him, tail tip flicking furiously.

I knew it. You hate me. You don't want these babies or me anymore. We just make you miserable. I will just transform and go to the store by myself. I'm sure the clerks will get a good laugh at how hideous I've become. Start calling me a whale.

Daniel sighed deeper, catching the wobbling cat with the large, nearly dragging on the ground belly snugly into his arms. He said sincere and soft, "I didn't mean that, Seongwoo. Sorry I snapped. I was just cranky from being woken up from a good sleep. I’ll take you to the store and get you whatever you’re craving for. Because you’re the love of my life. I know you’re suffering. It’s the least I can do. Forgive me for saying unpleasant things."

Seongwoo scoffed, turning away and struggling to get out of his arms as the guilty, apologetic human rained kisses on the top of his head. No matter how bratty, Daniel's anger faded as soon as he saw cracks in Seongwoo's diva composure like just then. He was miserable being pregnant and insecure on top of the physical, emotional, and mental strain four babies and changing hormones took on him. He also missed his naturally slim, modelesque human body and felt like Daniel loved him less. He knew he was awful these days, but couldn't seem to help it.

When Daniel saw how sad and worried Seongwoo was, he of course couldn't be angry. He felt instead he needed to be extra sweet, supportive, loving and positive. As the mate and one of the only beings Seongwoo got to be in contact with, it was his responsibility to make him happy and content again. He had been failing that week since the extra hours at work and the lack of sleep and all the baby room, baby shower plans were wearing him as thin as a hotcake.

I wouldn't know what that's like, hmph. I can't recall the last time I had a decent full night's sleep. I'm lucky if I get a full hour once a day. It's a distant dream. The babies kick me or I get freaked out that I’ve rolled onto my stomach and am squishing them. Yet here you are, snoring and chattering away, looking as happy as a bumble bee in Spring. I hate how you unknowingly rub it in, how easy this all is in comparison since you aren’t stuck bearing babies.

Daniel couldn't catch all of that as he was meowing faintly and quick but he got the gist and could feel the angst and bitterness seeping through their bond. It was an unpleasant color and made him feel yucky. He tried to radiate understanding and post vibes that would cleanse his husband’s murky aura.

"I know it's rough, honey. I understand completely. It’s not all that easy on me either. We've got just a few weeks left. You're doing splendid. Just so you know, for the record, if I could take the babies even for a day for you, I would do it. Your suffering is also my suffering. I hate seeing and feeling you like this.”

Oh, Niel, how I wish that were possible. This sucks so much…

Seongwoo laid his head on Daniel's shoulder and finally stopped struggling. Daniel adjusted so he was curled up on his chest and stable in his embrace. Then, he scratched his neck and kissed his ears. They wiggled but he eventually started purring and closed his eyes--signs that showed he was calmer, more relaxed, and feeling better as Daniel intended. He knew how to make Seongwoo's moods change if only the shifter would let him work his magic (half the time he wouldn't because he snapped that he disliked feeling manipulated).

"I know what will cheer you up. Let's go through your favorite part of town. Stop by the cafe you like so you can at least smell and soak up the atmosphere. Then, we will go to the grocery store together. It will be like a date."

Hmm, a date? Seongwoo looked at him with bright, slightly wet eyes, clearly having been on the brink of frustrated tears.

Daniel nodded as he bopped the cool, black, triangular nose. "It's been awhile since we went out together and had a date, hasn’t it? I miss that. Just spending time with you. Chatting, seeing things, going to the places we like. I go there and take pictures to show you but it's not at all the same. I get lonely just like you do but not as restless. I bet I won't mind going to the store to get random foods for you so much if we go together for once. What do you say about a change of pace, honey?"

It sounds nice, but honestly, I’m concerned. Hmm…Is it safe? Are you sure? What kind of mate would want people to see their mate like this? I’m a huge cat. People will point and laugh and ask a bunch of questions. Especially since I'm so ugly now.

Daniel chuckled as he climbed out of bed, careful to hold Seongwoo and the babies close and steady so as not to lose them in an accident. He turned on the bedroom light and took him to the mirror. Seongwoo caught one glance of his reflection and ducked his head behind Daniel’s arm.

Ugh gross! Don't show me! It's bad enough I know how terrible I look now! I don’t need the cruel imagery as proof!

"I don’t think you see the same things that I see, Seongwoo. You're still a very pretty cat. Having a belly doesn't make you ugly, honey. Have you seen what that pregnancy glow has done to your skin and coat? You're all shiny and radiant. I think you're prettier than ever. If I saw you on the streets now, I'd fall in love with you all over again and take you home."

Psh. You're just saying that because you have to or you’re scared that it will end up in a divorce and you’ll get stuck with four furballs to care for, came a muttered reply of mewls Daniel barely caught.

He chuckled. "Such a Seongwoo-like answer. I never just say anything, baby. I mean every word. Don't you recall what happened last Sunday?”

They had been in the middle of a huge row. Daniel had been playing a game and Seongwoo had been meowing for attention. It wasn't that Daniel was ignoring him. It was merely that he couldn't hear well with his headset on. Seongwoo had been stubborn. Daniel had the tablet on the table so he could have used it to type something. However, Seongwoo continuously refused to use it. He instead had thrown a tantrum by knocking things off his desk, breaking one of their figurines which was a gift from his mom and cracking one of their wedding pictures.

Daniel had blown up about that and stormed out of the room, scolding him for his attitude, impatience and carelessness that could have harmed the babies and was destroying memories that were precious of their relationship. Seongwoo had felt frustrated so he changed into his human form while following him around the kitchen so that Daniel could properly hear a piece of his mind. Seongwoo had been crying and raging about feeling unloved and ignored. He felt if games were more important and interesting to Daniel than his husband, why didn't he just impregnate them and make them suffer instead. The statement had been absolutely ridiculous that Daniel had burst out into disbelieving laughter. He had turned around to make some witty remark and then he had froze.

At that moment, the transformed Seongwoo appeared incredibly gorgeous on a whole nother level thanks to his flushed, upset face, the roundness of his body, and the snowy perfect skin, everything enhanced by the rumored motherly glow effect. It was like he had seen his mate in a whole new light. Suddenly, the ordeal of pregnancy, the fights they had been having, the busy schedules and roller coaster rides of emotions was all worth it in that moment. When else would he ever see his mate looking that amazing.

Seongwoo had been pleasantly surprised when Daniel had suddenly embraced him and kissed him passionately, the bond nearly bursting with both intense desire and love. They were able to solidify and reconfirm their feelings for each other and Seongwoo felt better about his new body. After that, Daniel had been extremely attentive and caring as if Seongwoo were his queen and had frequently apologized for causing him all this suffering. The showering of compliments and reassurance and the unchanging love Seongwoo felt pouring through the bond worked wonders. It had not lasted long enough though, obviously.

Seongwoo crawled up his chest to give him a cat version of a hug and some licks on his neck. He recalled the time and those feelings came rushing back, decorating their bond with a warm, buzzing, pink tint. Daniel hugged the feline back and pat his back, feeling good.

"All better for now, huh? Maybe this time you will actually believe me for longer than a week. I love you just the same if not all the more and you are as always gorgeous and adorable to me in any and all forms. Let's go on that dawn date, shall we?"

 

 

The dancer left the house with Seongwoo tucked into his jacket, purring happily. As they walked in the dark, Daniel pointed out things in the neighborhood that had changed or Seongwoo liked but had forgotten about. He seemed curious about everything and got excited himself.

Several people stopped to look their way at the sweetly meowing cat and his human chattering. Daniel merely bowed and Seongwoo friendly greeted them with a ‘good morning neighbor’ that only Daniel could understand.

At the cafe, Daniel got Seongwoo’s favorite caramel macchiato though it wasn’t to his tastes and wrote a list of groceries. Meanwhile, Seongwoo perched on his lap with his paws on the table, sniffing the liquid he couldn’t drink in bliss.

It smells as good as ever. Even imagining it, I’m in heaven~

Daniel chuckled. “Addicted as ever. Wait just a bit longer and you can have these three or four times a day, I promise.”

"Who is this? I've never seen such a pretty cat."

The barista who worked there and had a habit of flirting with them before they had revealed they were taken by each other and fully gay stopped over when she had no duties or customers to attend to. Daniel laughed as Seongwoo balked at her, confused how to act. He was happy to see her but wary that she might make a move while he was gone.

"Hello there, Mina. It's been awhile. This is my cat. Sunny."

The cat snorted. 

Sunny? Lame name. Sounds like a girl and I’m hardly ‘sunny’ these days. Who would be with a bunch of heavy animals rolling about and kicking your ribs and bladder?

"It really has been too long, Daniel. I haven't seen your boyfriend around either. I hope everything is okay with your relationship."

Daniel smiled brightly, petting Seongwoo’s ears. "We are great. Just have to cut off from caffeine for a few months. Doesn't sit well with our stomachs as we get older "

Speak for yourself! Don't make me sound like I've got one foot in the grave!

"Sorry," Daniel whispered, petting the slightly growling feline. "She's a bit sensitive."

"Any lady would be if you're making fun of her beloved master. I guess she's closer to him then?"

The girl couldn't take her sparkling eyes off Seongwoo. She looked like she adored him and was a minute away from falling in love. Daniel pet Seongwoo, smirking secretively and filled with pride at how charming his husband was even as an animal and not even trying to be the least bit pleasant.

"Oh, you have no idea how close."

"May I?"

"Sure, she probably won't bite. She's sensitive because she's pregnant though, so pet at your own risk "

Daniel showed off some battle wounds on his hand. Seongwoo pawed at his hand with an apologetic mewl then licked the wounds. 

Don’t show that to me or anyone else, Niel. I feel bad enough about it. No matter how angry I get in these situations, it was truly wrong of me to hurt you. I’m really sorry…

"Aw, she's apologizing, huh? Sunny seems like she's a sweetheart. I sure wish I could have a cat like her."

"Yes, she has her sweet moments and her sassy ones, but at all times she's lovable."

Seongwoo grudgingly allowed the girl to scratch under his chin since she had complimented him. They showered the cat with attention as Daniel chatted about him and the babies and the pregnancy.

"Too baby we can't go there anymore. It will be too hard to explain how we have four babies all of a sudden. Especially if they look like us or transform into kittens in from of her."

Such a shame. I like Mina.

“Whatever~ You would have clawed her eyes out if you saw her make a move on me.”

Dang right, I would have. Has she tried? Have you been there without me? She better not have after she knows you are taking, that tramp. Let me go back for a second and...

Daniel more snugly pressed the jacket covered, squirming furball to his chest. "And do what? Change into a heavily pregnant naked man and start yanking her hair? You will be all over the news and your dormant career will tank. Don't worry. I haven't been there so there was no flirting. If she had I would have turned her down flat. She's not my type. Not nearly furry or bratty enough."

Listen here, Kang Daniel. Is this a joke to you? My suffering and worries?

Seongwoo narrowed his slitted emerald eyes and plopped his ears back in a form of comical disgruntlement, a soft growl coming from the depths of his throat. Daniel could tell he was just a tiny bit annoyed. He kissed the cat's face until it was much happier, dropping the subject. Though he couldn't wipe off the amused grin he had.

They went next to the supermarket which was empty since it just had people. Daniel set him in the basket part of the shopping cart and went around as Seongwoo directed like the captain of a ship. Daniel raised his brows as he looked at the items in the cart they ended up with.

"Wow, you're really having freaky cravings today. Absolutely none of these combinations look the least bit edible to me. Canned cheese and doughnuts? Butter scotch pudding and salt and vinegar chips? Salmon flavored pasta with banana milk? Bleh."

Seongwoo merely shrugged and meowed. Put it on the belt. I'm starving. It's making our mouths water. I’m about to start digging without even paying. I’m resisting because I don’t want you getting arrested.

Daniel did as ordered, chuckling under his breath and shaking his head. The things he had witnessed in this month of pregnancy were fascinating yet horrifying. Here he had always thought the weirdest thing would be the birth and the hardest thing would be changing diapers.

 

 

"All that we're going through because of you kittens. Still though, you know what? I wouldn't change it for anything in the world. This roller coaster experience is going to be a great lasting memory that we are going to look back and laugh on someday."

"That's right. We are, for the most part. But it's going to take me a decade at least to be able to crack a smile while looking at those photos from the pregnancy shoot. Yuck."

Seongwoo giggled as he lazily ran his human hands through Daniel's silky, peach scented hair. It was blessed Sunday, time to steal a few hours together for much needed human on human time. Seongwoo kept his tail and ears but the rest of him was just as Daniel had known and adored for years, what he was most used to. Minus the large belly between them.

The greatest thing these days about having much needed private time together was not just physical affection. These days as the due date drew nearer and Seongwoo's tummy grew as large as a prize-winning watermelon, Daniel was enamored with talking to the babies inside. Thus, he was laying his head on his belly.

Seongwoo told him that they liked the sound of their daddy's voice. It was harder on him when Daniel came home now because the kittens excitedly moved about, stomping and pressing on his bladder, causing him stomach aches and making him rush to the bathroom more. It was sort of weird when he was in cat form so on Sundays, Daniel tried to make up for the lost time. One ear pressed up against Seongwoo’s belly as they reclined on the couch, Daniel stroked and whispered to them.

"Do you hear that babies? Your mommy is still so unnecessarily insecure because there's too many of you stretching out his stomach. But you should know he's still really gorgeous. When you get out, you will see and your mouths will drop in awe. Hopefully, you will carry more of his genes than mine because then your life will be much easier and more glamorous. Maybe you can be singers or actors."

Daniel rubbed his exposed, round tummy, whispering close to his belly button like it was a mic that the kittens could hear him with. Seongwoo laughed, then groaned and grabbed his aching back as the four kicked their legs and shifted excitedly, trying to get closer to the sound and demanding more attention from their beloved daddy.

"Shh, shh, little ones. Settle down. You're hurting mommy. Daddy’s right here, babies. I'm happy to see you again too. I hope you can hear me well. I sure wish I could hear you."

"Ugh, I feel like they're meowing and one is angrily chewing my bladder, trying to dig it’s way out to get to you. I'm going to need another toilet break."

Once Seongwoo came back, he complained and griped to them. "Sorry to cut the visit short. He's here now. Stop bustling about, you wild brats. Daddy's right here, okay? I gave you what you want now leave me in peace. I’m tired and in pain and I deserve some time with Daddy too. Always hogging him."

Daniel hugged him around the waist when he stood in front of the sofa again, nuzzling and pecking four sections of his tummy. "Peter Junior, Rooney Junior, Ori, and Zjang. Hello again. Please stop giving Mommy a hard time or he might just cut you out early with a kitchen knife at this rate."

Seongwoo sighed in relief when the rustling paused. They still shifted a bit but it was much more bearable. It was clear they loved their daddy a ton.

"God only knows I've thought of that on various occasions. So that's why the knives have disappeared and all sharp things in the house childproofed."

Daniel smiled cheekily up at his mate over his oversized black t-shirt bundled up on top of his protruding pumpkin of a tummy.

"Yup. That's precisely why. I read your mind. I don't want to let you do anything you would regret. Just two weeks to go, baby. Hang in there."

"Oh, really? Only that much left until the due date Doctor Dongho guessed? Thank heavens. I'm so ready to get them out. I feel so heavy and it hurts and it's impossible to sleep and I’m going pee thirty times a day at least, when I barely drank any water."

"I know, I know. You wake me up with all your tossing and turning. Plus, half the time I walk with you to the bathroom since you’re afraid of falling over."

"Well, you try sleeping and walking with a bowling ball attached to your body then.” Bratty, sassy Seongwoo had returned.

Since he had less cravings and no morning sickness and they'd gotten used to their routine to survive with their sanity and relationship still intact, Seongwoo's brattiness had decreased majorly. That certainly made Daniel happier as it made coming home feel less like marching into battle in unfamiliar territory.

"I wasn’t teasing you. You’re being overly sensitive again. Next time we have babies, I'll do the work,” he promised with a tone like he was stepping on eggshells.

Seongwoo grimaced. "Lucky if I survive the first time. I've yet to push these cute yet pesky fellows out."

"I'm sure it will be a piece of cake. It's just like taking a big du--" Daniel stopped in the middle of the word when he got bopped on the head.

Seongwoo scolded, "Don't say that foul word or any foul words around the children. What if their first word is naughty?"

Daniel rubbed his head while smirking playfully. "Says the person that was just cursing when I pleasured them in the shower earlier."

The shifter’s beautiful face flushed and his unique ears twitched. "Hey, that's different. There's different emotions and intonation behind it. And I can't help that it's been ages since I had an orgasm."

"Hey, I offered several times every Sunday to pleasure you, so don't put that on me."

"I know. I just feel so gross. I don't even want to be touched or kissed, let alone do anything intimate. And the idea of being naked--just bleh." Seongwoo shivered, cutely sticking out his tongue in distaste.

Daniel stood up to kiss his insufferable as ever insecure mate. He would never give up on flattering him despite the non-believing.

"Don't feel that way please. I want you badly every moment I see your body on Sundays. It's torture that you won't let me be intimate with you. I want to relieve your stress and make you feel good as well. Pleasure shouldn’t be just one-way."

Seongwoo shook his head, accepting more kisses grudgingly, snuggling into his mate as much as he could with the bump between them. "It's more important to me that you stay regularly satisfied. I don't really need release. I'm so focused on them now and exhausted that that part of my hormonal system seems to be out-of-order."

Daniel pulled back to pout. "Aw, hopefully not permanently."

"Well, I hope permanently. I'm NOT going through this again Daniel."

Daniel snickered as he led Seongwoo to the baby room they had gotten ready. It had four cribs and two bunk beds and it was decorated neutral soft colors with a safari theme. Their baby shower and weeks of mostly online shopping resulted in a closet full of clothes and a box full of toys, the cat and the human kind.

They were not sure how long the babies would prefer their cat bodies over their human ones. The doctor had said babies differed in that but that usually they could start transforming within a month, so they were prepared for anything. With the help of their group of supportive friends, of course.

"We will just have to see how you feel once we've got the cute furballs in our arms, won't we?"

"I guess that's true. I've felt like I love them a lot more these days. I'm honestly getting excited to see them too. I wonder what they will look like."

"Well, hopefully they don’t all look the same in their cat forms or that will be really confusing. Especially with two boys and two girls. I hope they take after your features more as well. You're the superiorly good looking one. It's in your genes. Look at Luna! Imagining we have a girl half as pretty, sweet, intelligent, and adorable as her makes me squeal."

They cuddled on the large bottom bunk, Daniel grabbing a children's book from the shelf on the wall. Seongwoo rolled his green eyes--a move that looked even more diva like in human form and Daniel had grown used to in his cat form. It was his signature look when they had cat to human communication issues or Daniel misunderstood what Seongwoo wanted. It was an adorably comical look now instead of one that brought on irritation and offense. It was Seongwoo's way of saying that Daniel was frustrating but still cute and lovable. If he was really angry, Daniel would know it and have the emotional or physical wounds to prove it.

Daniel had learned a new side of Seongwoo through the pregnancy-- that the shifter male was indeed independent and fierce if he set his mind to it. Which is why Daniel wasn't worried about the birth as much as Seongwoo was. Luna and Jisung had been over while he was at work these days to practice and research for the big moment as well as be there if there were any signs of early labor. At least Daniel was thankful for that. He didn't want to miss the birth or have Seongwoo stuck in pain and laboring all alone in the house because he couldn't manage to hit the emergency button.

"She was not always like that, I swear. Careful what you wish for or we might end up with a prima donna."

"Speaking of, my pretty genius. That's connected to the book I picked out. Swan Lake."

"Oh, so it is."

Seongwoo laid on his shoulder, looking at the book title with intrigue. Daniel absently fondled his cat ears as he kissed his temple. It was one of the many content, relaxing moments they’d been able to steal together this past month.

"We are excellent at telepathy now. It goes both ways it seems."

"Indeed."

"I think I can even hear what our babies are saying."

Seongwol chuckled, humbling him as he leaned in and pretended to listen to the stories coming from the shifting beings below. "Is that so?"

"They told me they really want to hear a story and then mommy and daddy should go on a long delayed off date."

"Hmm, I don't know. My feet ache just walking around the house."

Seongwoo scrunched his face up and then pouted in distaste. Daniel could tell through the bustling bond there was a tiny part of him that wanted to. He missed going outside and doing something romantic as humans. They hadn't yet because obviously they were terrified of someone recognizing him. It would be a long story to explain the human many knew was actually a shifter and that male shifters can in fact get pregnant.

They didn't want that attention or to explain all that. Not just yet. It was much easier later to let people think they simple adopted their kids or some ex showed up and dumped kids on them. Daniel had a plan though.

"I was thinking we could go on a drive to Gapyeong. Look around the forest where we first met. We won't go to your clan of course. That's much deeper in the woods anyway. I thought it might bring you peace to visit there. You hated the woods when we first dated but I think it's different now. I've seen the way you get when you see nature shows or camping scenes. I think we can at least spend an hour or two there. Have a picnic at those tables. Enjoy the silence and the calming scent and the refreshing breeze."

"Where I first stole meat from you? Yeah, that actually sounds fantastic. After the story and we rest a bit though."

Daniel was glad and proud of you himself at Seongwoo's warm reaction and lit up eyes. He somehow just knew what it was his mate needed now. He had that pregnancy know-how. No more insane roller coasters taking him by surprise and making him want to pull his hair out. This Kang Daniel was Daddy/Husband of the Year and could roll with any punch the impulsive, pregnant shifter threw at him. He was ready to be a father a hundred percent.

Seongwoo closed his eyes and drifted off as Daniel lulled the babies inside to a blissful, frozen state with his narrator voice.

“Once upon a time, there was a beautiful maiden cursed by a wicked witch. She was human but she was forced to live upon a cold lake in the form of a white swan. She cried day and night as she swam in the lake. She was lonely and she desperately wanted to be human so that she could share in conversation again with someone. One day, a handsome prince happened upon her…”

 

"What's wrong? What's he saying?"

Daniel was pacing the hospital operation room in a panic. He couldn't read Seongwoo well because of the combination of the chaos, pain, mixed emotions, and medicine to relieve the pain of labor. Seongwoo was having the kittens a couple days earlier than the predicted due date. He had gotten a call from Luna in the middle of a choreography session that Seongwoo was having contractions and gotten permission to leave. He was having birth in his cat form since that would supposedly be faster and easier on his body that way. Safer for the babies as well.

"He's not saying anything pleasant that you want me to translate. He's having a hard time. It hurts even with the medicine. He says it feels like you're trying to poop out a rock."

Luna laughed softly, petting Seongwoo while in her human form. The Bengal was lying on his side, stomach pumping as he panted harshly, looking exhausted and hurt. Daniel sat down in a chair next to the bed, holding his tiny paw because he didn't know what else he could do. He wished that he could communicate better but he could hardly even read him through the muddled bond at this moment.

"Doctor, can you give him more?" he asked anxiously to the gloved, masked Doctor Dongho.

The man shook his head. "I'm sorry. I really shouldn't. At this rate he's on his own. He's just got to keep breathing and pushing until they all pop out. It shouldn't be much longer, Daniel. Just keep encouraging him. I assure you he's not in that much pain. Seongwoo is just a bit of a weakling."

Daniel knew that but he still hated to see his mate suffering or the doctor belittling his efforts. He'd been in pain for three hours now when he was the sort that couldn't stand pain even up to a minute usually. The human wiped tears from the corners of his husband’s closed eyes and rubbed his thumb over his head in comfort, whispering,

"I know it's gotta be killing you and you must hate me terribly right now for putting you in this situation, Seongwoo. It's going to be worth it when we see those cute runts though, as much of monsters as they've been proving themselves. So, think of that and just keep pushing. You're doing great, baby. You're almost there. Just a few minutes more. I believe in you and I love you. You’re the greatest shifter, mate, husband, mommy in the world. Let's hurry this up so the pain stops and we can meet our family members. Hmm? I need you to bear with the pain and push just a bit more."

Seongwoo closed his mouth, gulped, and faintly nodded. It seemed that what he’d needed was encouragement and sweet words from his mate.

T-together please...

Daniel could finally hear something eligible that wasn’t surrounded in dark-colors, stress, and agony. It was a plea. He had a feeling he knew just what to do and ordered Luna, Daehwi, and Jisung to help. They each touched a part of Seongwoo while Daniel held his small, fuzzy front paws. They together counted down from three and told Seongwoo to push.

Seongwoo squinted and strained on the count of one, clenching his stomach, and heaved with all his might, the pain and strain causing his claws to poke into Daniel's fingers. It was a tiny sacrifice compared to what he was making Seongwoo go through for him though, so he didn't comment or let go even when blood trickled down his hands. This continued for ten minutes until the four babies had slipped out in a jelly like, slimy mess.

The doctor and nurse took towels and cleaned the babies up, checking their tiny, fragile bodies for any problems. Daniel was concerned more with Seongwoo who didn't look well. He weakly mewled, seeming like he was fighting off the edge of sleep. Daniel wished he would just sleep since he deserved it and needed recovery time.

"You did well, baby. It's over. You should rest now."

After wiping the blood off on his pants, Daniel encouraged and pet him, trying to lull his mate to dreamland, but he refused. Daehwi and Luna explained when Daniel grew frustrated from not being able to communicate properly yet.

"He wants to know his kids are okay."

"He wants to see them. He won’t believe just words."

Daniel smacked himself in the head. How could he have forgotten the reason they were here in the first place? Some father he was. Of course, Seongwoo would want that. He was a loving, worried mother. He rushed over to the doctor, looking over his shoulder anxiously.

"How are they, Doc? Can we see them perhaps? Just a moment. Seongwoo is anxious and won't sleep otherwise. He won’t believe me that the birth went well."

Dongho smiled and nodded. "Ah, yes, I see. I was just about to bring them over. Of course, Mommy wants reassurance."

When they returned, somehow Seongwoo had gained enough left-over strength to transform into his half human body. Daniel looked at Luna with irritation and disappointment. At least she had had the decency to cover his naked body up with a blanket, but she should have made an effort to stop him from expending energy. She shrugged, looking helpless.

"He wanted to hold the babies and get out of that form to kiss you and say something. Sorry. You know more than I do how stubborn he gets."

Daniel merely sighed, one of the bundles of kittens in his arms. The two he held were white and tan and they were the smallest in the litter. The white one had a significant amount more fur than the sleek tan one. With their tiny pink paws stretched into the air and their eyes closed, they mewled for something or someone.

"Hey guys or girls. Sorry I'm awful at telling genders. I thought your mother was a girl too but he's not. Oh, that might be kinda weird for you to understand, right? Well, I'll explain as best I can the whole long story some other time. First, it's time to meet Mommy. They're beautiful, by the way. All four of them are simply gorgeous. They take after you just like I hoped."

Seongwoo weakly smiled, skin pale and sweaty, hair damp and stringy, lacking its usual volume and vibrance. "They don't look like me, but yes, they are simply stunning. Wow, just look at you muchkins. So precious. To think this is what I've been carrying inside my giant belly. They're so tiny compared to how much space they took up and they feel so light compared to before."

Seongwoo held the babies in two cottony bundles in his arms with Daniel's support. He looked down at them with such love, wonder, and adoration. If Daniel was feeling this joyous and star struck, he could only imagine the surface of how Seongwoo had felt after carrying these miracles around. Overwhelmed, they looked at each other with tears filling their eyes.

"Was the trouble worth it?"

"So worth it,” Seongwoo replied brightly with a beaming smile, never having looked more gorgeous somehow.

“I think so too. I love them already. And I love you so much for bringing them in the world.”

“And I love you, Niel. For not abandoning us when I was such a handful.”

Daniel chuckled, leaning in to brush their noses together in a playful gesture. Seongwoo flushed, smile turning shy and extra sweet.

Daniel wasn't going to ask just then about making more but at least he could rest assured that Seongwoo was no longer miserable and harboring any hatred or grudges towards them all. He caressed Seongwoo's damp hair, fondled one of his silky cat ears, and leaned in to share a sweet, lingering kiss that made the others in the room look away and cough awkwardly at how privately intimate it was.

Seongwoo soon returned to his cat form so the babies could feed and fall asleep in the midst of it. Daniel watched in fascination, scratching their soft backs that were no larger than a fried dumpling with the tips of his fingers gently. They pushed and climbed over each other, alternating between the nipples on Seongwoo's still slightly swollen tummy, sucking at the milk there hungrily.

"It's not hurting him, is it?"

The doctor as usual answered Daniel’s storm of questions with patience and an amused, kind smile.

"No, it doesn't. Their teeth aren't sharp yet and they don't bite down hard. They can understand this is their mother and that they should be gentle no matter how hungry they are. They don't want to hurt him so they don’t bite down hard. They have a very tight, warm bond already. They will grow one with you as well, over time."

Luna reassured with a squeeze of his arm, "I can read him well, I think. Better than before. He's just happy and relieved and thankful to everyone right now. Seongwoo is tired but not in any sort of pain."

"Oh, that's good. Thanks for your help, Luna, Daehwi, Jisung. You can go to the others and tell them the labor was successful. I'm sure they're curious. They can come in one by one and see the babies."

After getting the doctor's permission, the whole gang of everyone who knew them including Daniel's mother came in to peek and congratulate Daniel. There was no other choice than that Seongwoo would have to receive congratulation messages later as he was sleeping soundly with the kittens curled up near him on fluffy blankets. Daniel had figured they would be taken away like human babies but it seemed the doctor did things the cat way after being sure they were healthy. He had nurses keep an eye on them and check Seongwoo's vitals, seeming more concerned about the mother's state than the healthy, balled up furries.

"So, what's going to happen now? Are they all going to be living as cats?" Jaehwan asked curiously while his mate, Minhyun, cooed about how cute and tiny the kittens were.

"For the time being, I think. I'm not fully sure."

The doctor had been passing by, poking his head in the door to hear that particular conversation. He came in and pat Daniel's shoujder with a reassuring smile that made him look less fierce.

"It seems you two have been blessed by another miracle set. Your babies are healthy and strong. And your mate has become a medical anomaly. It seems the medicine I gave you before isn't necessary. His powers have restored on their own. He can freely transform. If you undergo treatment later, you can be as intimate as you want without worrying about his shifter powers fading."

Jaehwan hugged a shocked Daniel in excitement. Daniel balked with his jaw dropped, hardly able to accept what he was hearing. It was a dream come true. Everything that they had wanted, the one regret their bonding had ever brought them, it was fixed now miraculously.

"Seriously?"

He choked up after the doctor told him yes, congratulated him, and left again. He couldn't take his eyes off the peacefully sleeping Bengal with the blissful smile on his curved whiskered lips.

"Baby, I can't wait to tell you that. You are going to be really happy. Of course, the most important thing is we have our miracle babies, but who knew that they would bring this huge amount of happiness and positivity to our lives. Things are going to change for the better. You've done so well. I can't explain how proud I am and grateful you came into my life and chose me as your partner. Me--a dumb, childish, irresponsible, poor human..."

He hadn't realized in the middle of his romantic, touching monologue his visiting friends and the nurse had left him, letting the family have their first full intimate moment alone. The bed was big enough for Daniel to lay in the empty space close to Seongwoo. He gazed with immeasurable love at his family, gently petting each one that was equally precious to him, vowing to be the greatest father and protect and support them all to the best of his ability for the rest of his life.

Finally, he had everything he had ever wanted. His own large, healthy, happy family—Seongwoo his husband and forever mate along with his sons Rooney and Peter and his daughters Ori and Zhang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never had pregnancy and obviously I can't do research on what it's like to birth a hybrid. So, please take this chapter with a grain of salt because I've just taken elements of pregnancy and birth and tweaked them my own way. It's my world, after all. So, sorry if you know about the subject a lot and I wasn't writing realistically. I did discuss pregnancy difficulties with my mom and doctor friends since I wanted it to be somehwat believable. I chose not to go into too much detail about Ong as a pregnant man with a changing body or the birth itself. I understand feeling grossed out by the idea of mpreg which is why I kept it as least graphic as possible and Omg is maonlu in cat form(also I just missed Daniel and cat!Ong interactions). Actually, I never planned to write two things in my life and this is one of them. But it's what some of my fans wanted to see and the more I talked with them about it, the more I thought the idea would be sweet, cute, and emotional. It fits with this couple as well because they need more mile stones to step on. 
> 
> In the end, the babies are healthy, Ongniel's marriage luckily didn't fall apart because of Ong's impossible attitude and mood swings, and Ong even gets to keep his shifter powers which he never knew he'd miss so much until they were gone. It's a a whole new chapter start of their lives and the couple has lots to be grateful and happy for. In the next chapter (the final), I will show how these two fare with being parents to four wild toddlers. Look forward to that and please do leave a comment about what you thought~ As this story is completely for Pawprints' fans rather than myself, I'm very curious and so ever thankful for each comment you bless me with. If you really like it, maybe recommend? I'm sure there's newer fans who've never heard of the original story that might be interested.
> 
> I'll see you once more within the month. First, I've got to take care of a special one-shot for Valentine's Day and I need to post for my newest story which is almost ready to go. See you soon! Stay warm and healthy!
> 
> <3 Raina


	3. Trying to Keep the Romance Alive with Mischief Bundles X 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 years into being working parents, Daniel and Seongwoo are finally experts at juggling their four cute brats, their work, and their romantic life. Though more than often, their sex life has to be put on the wayside since the kids aren't yet able to go to school and it's difficult to get any hours alone when they're not fully exhausted or busy with chores. Finally, they come across a day after months of a dry spell and they're excited. Will they be able to mate without any interruptions?

"Here's pancakes for Ori. Cereal and fresh cut fruit for Zhang. Fresh garden salad for Peter. And a Spanish style omelette for Rooney."

"And for me?"

Seongwoo whistled with relief as he finished setting down plates full of the breakfast orders he slaved to make from early dawn for their four hungry children. They sat--most of them bouncing anxiously and chatting in their bubbly, clamorous usual way--at the dining table in hi-chairs currently in their human forms. Daniel sat at the head, taking advantage of his constantly busy husband's closeness and temporary stillness to pull him into his lap with a warm embrace once he was certain the monsters were temporarily distracted with their meal.

This was as close as he could get to having a private moment with his husband. The kids took up all their time and especially all his attention which Daniel disliked. He wasn't used to sharing Seongwoo and he'd had to do it four times over what other daddies had to deal with. He loved them but they were a needy rowdy bunch that kept both on their toes all the time. The past four years had been rough, though they were finally well over the hump which was the worst.

Seongwoo flushed, turning to him with slight annoyance and twinkling eyes. "You get this."

The brunette shifter in his fully human form hugged Daniel around the neck and pecked him much to the groans, complaints, and fake hurling from their shifter children.

"Hmm, as much as I liked that, I could use something more substantial," Daniel hummed, smacking his lips noisily on his pretty mate several more times as he picked him up and carried him to the kitchen.

Seongwoo squealed and giggled, holding his strong neck tighter in fear of falling.

"Ew, all the cooties. I'm infested, guys. You’ll have to get food all on your own," he joked.

Peter suddenly ran to his rescue, hitting his daddy on the butt with an Iron Man spoon. "Daddy, no more! Cooties are bad! Really bad! Mommy will have to go back to the hospital and we will get stuck with you as our chef. You can only make cereal!"

Last week Seongwoo caught a nasty flu because of his naturally weak body combined with fatigue and lack of sleep. It had been a cause of panic and stress for all of them. Daniel had taken emergency days off work to care for the kids as he was expertly nursed back to health. Of course they had visited despite Seongwoo's insistence not to, they simply missed his comforting presence.

"What's wrong with cereal? I love it." Daniel shrugged, lifting Seongwoo up with him as if he didn’t weigh as much as three sacks of rice.

"Me too! Cereal is the bestest!"

The blond haired blue eyed girl Zhang cheered with her wet spoon held high in the air. The green eyed, flaming red haired, freckle-splattered Rooney munched a tomato and poked his Spiderman fork at her.

"Bestest isn't a word. It's THE best." Spoken just like the genius with a prince complex.

"Is too! Greatest is a word. Tallest is a word. So is Bestest. Just add est to make something number one. Just like Mommy said. Right?"

The curly brunette with Ariel utensils who hardly paled in comparison to her blonde sister with golden skin and unique, hazel eyes that changed color like a mood ring chirped sassily. Daniel watched the conversation between the kids with amusement, then turned to his husband with a lifted brow.

"Did you teach them that?"

Seongwoo hesitated to answer, turning sheepish.

"Er... Yes, I tried. I'm not that great with grammar. There's so many dang exceptions to the few rules there are. I figured it's okay for them to know the basics now and we can..."

"It's fine, Ong. I wasn’t criticizing your methods or calling you incapable. Your human speak is near perfect now. We can explain grammar semantics later. Or leave it to their teachers. They’re all already so smart and developing faster than normal kids. Thank you for taking your time to do that on top of how busy you are with running the photography business and the chores. I think your idea to remember superlatives was genius."

Daniel hugged him close and showered more kisses all over his face.

"Daddy! Cooties are dangerous!"

Daniel groaned in pain, nearly bucking under the next attack, and the other kids laughed.

"Forgot about my number one loyal protector, brave Sir Peter, did you?" Seongwoo giggled, glancing down to see the boy who looked the most Asian with fair skin and soft, dark hair and almond eyes like his father slapping Daniel's butt as furiously as he could.

"Who said so? Cooties are wonderful things just like kisses. Watch~"

The laughing kids screamed shrilly as Daniel acted like an evil monster. He swooped Peter into his arms, held the tallest, squirming boy tight and noisily smooched his full cheeks.

"No! Now I've been infested! I don’t want to go the hospital, it smells bad! Someone, save me! I'll give you all my dessert!"

Seongwoo--having been set on the counter gently-- clapped his hands, grinning wide. "Omo did you hear that, kiddos? Peter will give up his dessert. Tonight we're having brownies and vanilla ice cream, Zhang and Ori’s favorite too."

The two girls jumped down from their chairs and dashed over, tugging Peter's slim legs while kicking at their Daddy, demanding he let their brother go. 

"Bad, bad man!"

"Cootie monster, be gone!"

Daniel went back and forth between wincing and laughing as he tried to move his prey to his den (their bedroom)and shake off the attacking, fierce Amazon warriors. Seongwoo and Rooney merely smiled, serenely watching the amusing spectacle from a distance, too mature to get into the mess.

Once they were all giggling and screaming with Daddy in the bedroom, Seongwoo got to completing his and Daniel's breakfast. He always ended up cooking separate meals using the leftovers to make their meal last. That was the most efficient way he found over years of trying a variety of meal plans to save supplies while keeping them all happy. The four kids were picky eaters just like when they had been in his stomach. Forcing them to eat what they didn't like raised discord he was too tired most of the time to deal with.

Daniel was passive and only liked to play with them rather than be the grouch and get on their bad side so he was out of luck. Daniel was a great father though, when he was home a few hours a day and on the weekends that was. He kept them amused and distracted, allowing Seongwoo some precious time to do other things he needed to in peace without toddlers clinging to him and bombarding him with questions and stories.

It was a nightmare once he was gone though, no matter how great he’d gotten out of trial and error at juggling and multi-tasking as if he had ten hands instead of two. That was why frequently they visited the kids' uncles or aunt, their friends and family to give the kids someone else to bother.

Rooney was the quietest, smartest, and calmest of the bunch. Peter was the rough, moody, sporty one. Zhang was the creative yet lazy one that looked like doll. Ori was the most hyperactive, talkative, a bit of a tomboy and a complete free spirit.

Peter and Ori were the independent leader types that caused trouble left and right, the evil but fatally attractive tag-team that used their looks and aegyo to their advantage especially with Daddy. Zhang was the naive and gullible follower who was too sweet to say no and cried often so Seongwoo was careful not to scold her. Rooney was the intelligent goody two shoes who tried to rationalize with them and would tell on the group if he was worried they might get hurt on whatever escapade they had started.

Rooney wagged a chopstick, sounding lofty. "They are so silly even from the morning time. Really, what to do with them."

"Like Daddy, high-strung and goofy, yup," Seongwoo agreed as he fried some sausages to go with the scrambled eggs and slightly burned pancakes he hadn't given to Ori.

"Why waste your energy all in the morning? That's why they end up napping." Rooney tsked his tongue and then gave a heavy sigh, turning back to his breakfast.

"Exactly. You should save up and use it little by little. Then get a good sleep at night. My Rooney sure is a smart boy. And so mature for your age."

They smiled at each other across the room in a similar crooked way. Seongwoo liked finding the little features and habits that were likely inherited, though the four kids pretty much looked nothing like them which made the whole adopting story easy to follow up with. Especially when they claimed the kids were the same age since they weren't possibly quadruplets either since they looked nothing alike each other.

"I took after you, Mommy. That's why."

"I suppose you did. I gave all my better genes to you then. Including your mini stars." That’s what they called his freckles that splashed his nose and cheeks so he wouldn’t hate them. They told him like how his parents had constellation-like marks, he was kissed by an angel double time.

"Jeans? I only have two jeans and they're way too small for Mommy."

Seongwoo burst out laughing at the cute remark that was an understandable misunderstanding. He had to tell that to Daniel later. He would get a crack out of it. Especially because that was reminiscent of the sort of mistake he used to make with the language.

"What's funny about jeans, Mommy?" Rooney stopped eating to pout that he wasn't part of the joke.

Seongwoo kept giggling with a hand over his aproned tummy and waved the spatula in his hand. "No, no, it's nothing."

"Hmm, is this feast for me? It looks tasty."

A rather battered, tired seeming Daniel sauntered back with Ori on his shoulders using his blonde hair as reigns going ‘giddy up, pony!’ and the other two kids swinging like monkeys on his arms. Seongwoo scolded them to get down worried about Daniel's body as he was a dancer and getting older. If Daniel got injured, their lives would be much harder since Seongwoo wasn't making much.

Photography was more his stress relieving hobby now that they'd called his modeling career quits. He wanted to only focus on the kids which left Daniel to bring all the bacon home, meaning he worked more than average. That was hard for both of them this past year but it was better than putting their kids at risk in a daycare. They still were not able to fully control their shifting abilities. It was triggered by sneezing and the changing seasons often brought about colds for the whole family to share in.

They would not put them into even a shifter school until they could break that habit. The government support was a relief at least they didn't have to hide and they took Ong's name to be easily identified as a cat shifter by others or they might be bullied later. The neighborhood they lived in was the same however and had mostly humans. They kept their shifter identity a secret as much as possible. Thus, these days it was hard to go out in case someone might sneeze in public, causing them to immediately transform into their cat forms--a long-haired Siamese, a tan short hair, an orange tabby, and a calico.

That meant Seongwoo had to come up with alternatives. Today they were going to play at Jinyoung and Daehwi's place since they had a ball pit room the kids loved. Then, they were going to race go carts with Jaehwan and Minhyun. Lastly, they would eat homemade pizza and watch Disney movies with Luna and Woojin.

The couple were excited about it because it was a weekend and they'd managed to schedule a full day for the kids. Meaning they had time together; several hours alone to do whatever they wanted. Which was unheard of in this day and age, basically.

"Thanks for the meal. As always, you surprise me with your talents, baby. You've become the greatest chef and so fast too. Whipping up five meals just like that. I think you broke your own Guinness record."

Seongwoo smiled softly as his husband back hugged him and joked his usual non-sense. They had finished their meal, then two of their kids were in the bath while the other two cleaned their designated half of the bedroom and picked out clothes to wear after theirs. Seongwoo was washing dishes while Daniel had just finished cleaning the table and checking on them to make sure they were alive and not fighting.

"You're very welcome. I appreciate the grateful words and compliments are always welcome."

Daniel chuckled as he kissed his temple then started to rinse the dishes full of soap. Daniel was good about helping with chores, no matter how tired or busy he was that he could rightfully decline and Seongwoo wouldn’t even complain.

"The least I can do is compliment you though it's hardly the amount you deserve. You take care of four brats all on your own while looking fabulous and hardly ever seem tired, streesed, or angry. You have mastered being a stay at home husband and mother on top of being a whole angel."

Seongwoo smiled bashfully, his moles splashed with pink. Somehow he’d never gotten used to or sick of being showered with compliments.

"Yeah, well it's not as hard as I thought. Sometimes it's easier than my other job. And it's a lot more exciting. Every day is a bit different. They grow so fast and they're a fun bunch. I'm happy the way things are. Mostly."

"Yeah, me too. Mostly. I love them to death. They are so cute and funny. The things they say especially."

"Right? Oh that reminds me."

Seongwoo told him about the jeans incident. Daniel laughed for three full minutes. Seongwoo had finished the dishes before he even caught his breath.

"Don't tell him though. He will be heartbroken. He's so proud of being the best at words and being the first to read."

"Oh, no. I won't tell him. It will crush his Royal Highness’s pride. That's so cute though. It's so...you too. He really does take after you the most."

Seongwoo scrunched up his face and flicked his soapy fingers at him, flinging foam. "Oh, hush. It's easy to confuse words. And I barely did that after a year with you."

"True, true. He's also very smart and quick like you. My apologies. Didn't mean to offend, baby. Hmm, you smell so good right now..."

"Hey, you're wet! No touchy!"

 Seongwoo washed his hands so he could pull Daniel's hands off his waist that were soaking his shirt. Daniel--a rebel as ever--stuffed them under his shirt and rubbed his smooth tummy, sniffing and biting the top of his ear. Seongwoo bit his lip, flushing and moaning as pleasure soared through him suddenly.

There was one regret about their new life they had hinted at early with the ‘mostly’ comment. Which was that dealing with four kids allowed them little time nor energy to be intimate. They had to steal time to have sex when the kids were away like they were planning to today. They hadn't had a chance in months, making them grenades with the tops off about to blow any moment from the tension.

Daniel pressed his hard member into Seongwoo's back, licking down to the lobe and sucking hard. A moan slipped out as Seongwoo desperately pressed his bottom back into his lover, his entire body shivering and aching in response to the proximity of what he wanted but so rarely had anymore.

"Just thirty more minutes or so and we will be alone finally. I can't wait."

"M-me too. It's been hell." Daniel chuckled.

Seongwoo gasped and jerked, rolling his hips as Daniel palmed his front. The gentle touch was amazing since Daniel hadn't touched him there in ages. He had wanted to but he respected Seongwoo’s wish not to start something they couldn’t finish because the abstinence was worse then.

"I know it's been torture for you even more so than me. Don't worry. I'll take good care of this."

"Hmm, please do. I'm counting on you."

"Daddy! Daddy!!"

Seongwoo whined and slumped on the edge of the counter as Daniel's hand and solid body slipped off much too soon. He missed the heat terribly already. Daniel chuckled, appearing apologetic yet amused.

"Looks like someone else is in need of dire help and counting on me. I'll assist our brats first before their dinosaur shrieks crack the windows."

"Daddddddyyyyy!!"

Daniel covered his ears, wincing.

Seongwoo pushed aside his bitterness at having Daniel taken away from him yet again, a small smile coming to his face.

"Oh no, you might be too late. Better hurry."

Daniel held his face and gave him a long passionate kiss before disappearing. Seongwoo was left collapsed against the kitchen counter, set ablaze by the attacks, touching his swollen, wet lips and fanning his red face.

"How does it never get old..." He wondered with amazement.

Daniel could take his breath away and set his desire raging so simply even after all these years together. He never got tired of kissing and their passion hadn't faded a bit. The spark was always there even if they chose or were forced not to act on it because of their duties as working parents.

 

 

After Seongwoo washed and dried his hands, he went to the bathroom, expecting to see the usual organized chaos. As much as he appreciated the help, Daniel had a different way of handling four kids and the necessary duties. He was less systematic, slower (like a dang sloth, really), and much sloppier than Seongwoo preferred. Then again, he spent less time doing it, to be fair. With parental duties, practice truly made perfect.

The boys were undressing in the hallway, playfully slapping each other with the excess, dangling cloth. Daniel was in the bathroom trying to towel dry the girls.

"I told you you should dry them in the tub, Niel. There's water all over the floor now."

"What's wrong with that? It will dry," the overwhelmed, dripping wet blonde said defensively.

Seongwoo shook his head and just snickered in a mocking manner. "It might in a few hours. But the slipperiness will cause several casualties before then. I guarantee it."

"Hey, you jinxed me! You brat!"

Seongwoo and the kids all laughed as Daniel's foot suddenly slid so he was doing half splits. This put him closer to the girls which was the greatest danger zone. Naked and still dripping wet, they jumped on him with loving hugs, giggling as he plopped on his butt and whined about being all wet.

"And that's the answer to your question of why I change clothes before bathing them."

"Ah, I see. Again, why don't I listen to you?"

Seongwoo smirked proudly and snapped his fingers at the disgruntled man. "Correct. Why don't you? Girls, go get dressed. Mommy will dry you after I help Daddy."

"Okay! Let's have a race, Zhang!"

"Yes, let's!"

"Careful~" Seongwoo called as they zipped out of the bathroom stark naked, dragging their different colored towels.

Seongwoo helped pull Daniel up. He winced as Seongwoo brushed his butt.

"It's bruised, I bet. Sorry about that. I told them not to be so rough since they're girls and they're getting bigger, but they really love bullying you."

Daniel brushed his fingers over his husband's concerned pout.

"Nothing for you to apologize for. I let them do it since it’s in harmless jest. I'm not broken. I'll still be up for our special playtime later."

"Neh? Daddy and Mommy are staying home to play games?"

"I thought you had to catch the roaches and ants."

The boys chatted as they stood in the bathroom fully undressed. They smiled secretively at each other, then picked up the whiney boys, offering a quick explanation they collaborated effortlessly on since they were good at reading each other like that.

"We DO have to go bug hunting but the thing is Daddy is scared of bugs, you know."

"Terrified, actually. Daddy feels better if he thinks of them as evil villians in a game that aren't real. We see who can catch the most."

 "Oh, I see. That sounds fun, right Peter?"

"No. Ew, bugs are gross. Why would you want to do that?"

They both chuckled as they dumped shampoo on the red and brown heads.

"Peter is really like you, Niel. His looks and interests and personality and even how he's a coward about bugs. Not to mention we keep the night light on just for him still."

Seongwoo left with a chuckle as the father and son duo both denied that. Seongwoo was sure Daniel could handle the two by themselves. The boys were better behaved anyway, especially if the mischievous Ori and Peter were separated.

"Ori, off the bed with your soaking wet and now dusty feet. I'm not washing your blankets twice a week. It's a waste of water and electricity."

Zhang parroted his words. Ori sat cross legged on the bed with a divaish, stubborn look, still looking as pretty as a peach. Seongwoo stopped himself from sighing and rolling his eyes as he thought, ‘oh, here we go again.’

"Look, Zhang is already halfway dressed. She's going to beat you I guess."

Ori was the sort of girl that loved a challenge. She hated being ordered. She could be a real rebel. Seongwoo either needed to sit down and reason with her or challenge her to get her to do what she didn't want to. This way was much faster.

He really wanted to dump the cute runts off on his friend and get back to the game he and Daniel had started earlier. He was getting more desperate and horny than ever as the minutes apart wore on. He didn't feel like even drying their hair today honestly, but he had to in case they caught a cold. Sneezing attacks were sure to wreak havoc then and that would spoil their hard-earned date. He helped Zhang get into her dress, then started drying her blond hair. He was sitting on the floor with her in his lap completely still (what she did best), playing with a doll in his lap.

"Mommy, dry Nana's hair too please."

"Sure. It's not as pretty as yours though."

"You think my hair is pretty? Even more pretty than Nana's?"

Seongwoo pinched the dainty girl's cheek, looking into her huge, sparkling iceburg eyes with adoration. She looked like a French doll, she was incredibly cute, sweet, and beautiful. Not to mention pint-sized.

"Yes, your hair is prettier than Nana's. You are the prettiest girl in the world."

"What about Ori, Mommy? Ori's not pretty then? I'm second pretty?"

"Woops." Seongwoo shut off the hair dryer and looked over at Ori with a guilty expression.

She wasn't supposed to hear that. He didn’t want any of his children thinking they played favorites.

"Of course you're equally as pretty. You're both number one."

That appeased the girl dressed in flower printed jeans and a ruffled white blouse. She had worn different colored socks. Seongwoo didn't want to turn that smile back into a frown so for a moment he decided to refrain from fighting about it.

What did socks really matter? She surely had done it on purpose. It showed her originality and quirkiness which was a good thing to have. If he hadn't have had that, he would not have attracted Daniel, the greatest human male on Earth, and then these babies wouldn't have existed. He wouldn't know the various joys and accomplishments felt through parenting.

Ori changed places with Zhang to get her hair done while the blonde went to rub lotion on her face. Ori bounced and kicked her feet, clearly happy. Seongwoo sometimes became annoyed that she didn't stop moving around but today he merely held her and kept moving the dryer instead of nagging at her. The key to getting the kids out on schedule was to pick your battles wisely. Battles with Ori should most definitely be avoided. Especially since these days she was keen to throw terrible tantrums that could last a full hour at least until she basically cried and screamed herself to sleep.

Daniel came in some minutes later with the two boys wrapped up like burritos kicking go and hitting his legs.

"Things go well? Give Peter here."

Daniel's brilliant smile finally appeared strained on his tired face. "We made a mess and had some issues with soap in people's eyes but we survived. Take him, please."

Seongwoo giggled, switching Ori for Peter, the former who Daniel enjoyed dealing with more. "I keep telling you that he's just like you were when you were younger."

Daniel scrunched up his face like a yuck sticker on bottles of poisonous liquids. "Total handful I see. I think he's worse."

"Might be. We'll never know without a time traveler. Sure your mom was being nice in stories. Not telling us the full version or the worst of the havec you caused."

Daniel blinked in wide-eyed surprise. "You don't think? Now I feel like calling to apologize and thank her for raising me so well."

Seongwoo smirked around Peter who was hugging him, trying to avoid the hot wind from the noisy dryer. Daniel was waiting for Rooney to choose the clothes he wanted to wear. Ori was making a mess of the lotion and both the girls’ faces, applying too much as always because she liked the feel and was worried genuinely that their skin would flake like with snakes and lizards (Seongwoo regretted so many times letting her watch Animal Planet).

"Who says you’re not a troublemaker now?" he teased.

Daniel pouted then laughed, nodding in acknowledgement. "I do try at least not to be when I'm at home, I promise. You need help and support with the monsters at least a few hours a day or your sanity might crack."

Seongwoo’s smile faltered as he looked off somewhere random, thinking something not so pleasant. "It might. I try hard not to yell but I'm certainly not as nice tempered and chipper as Daddy. No wonder they like you better."

Daniel stretched his leg out and tickled him with his socked toes. "Eh, what are you saying? They love you just as much, if not more. They adore you naturally. You're with them the most and care for them constantly. Bandage the boo-boos and come to the rescue when they're sick or sad from fighting with each other. You're Super Mom. Watch this. How much do you love your Mommy, troops?"

They stopped whatever they were doing to flash brilliant smiles at the embarrassed, flattered brunette.

"This much!" X4

They swung their arms in a huge circle several times for emphasis.

"Wow, that much?" Seongwoo acted shocked with genuine, touched tears in his eyes.

Daniel squatted down to hug and kiss his cheek as he left Rooney to finish on his own as the big independent boy he was. "Told you you had nothing to worry about. It's your imagination. You're a terrific parent."

"You think?" Seongwoo turned to him hopefully, the tears spilling out one eye.

Daniel cradled his cheek, brushing the drops with a thumb and nodded with a wide smile. "I don't think so. I know so. For certain 200%."

Seongwoo blinked away the rest of the wetness that was unlike him and smiled sheepishly, ears heating. "That's a relief."

"Glad you're feeling better. You know I'm not just saying that. Now let's get the kids out of the house so we can enjoy our freedom."

"One step left. Keep your fingers crossed that we get through smoothly."

"Oh, I am. Fingers and toes and balls and other things."

"Daniel, stop~" Seongwoo snorted, shyly slapping his flirty mate on the shoulder.

"I would if you really wanted me to but I know 400% you love that sort of joke." The blonde winked and the brunette covered his face, giggling like a schoolgirl.

"What's so funny, Mommy? I don't get it."

"You don't need to know, Peter. Mommy and Daddy have secrets you guys don't need to know about," Daniel explained with an amused smile as he brushed the nape of Seongwoo's sensitive neck, making him shiver and choke on a groan.

"Hmm, Daddy’s just being silly. Ignore him."

The kids agreed that Daniel was always being silly and often acted like a child which was why they liked to play with him and didn't even ask often to go out or meet friends on the weekends because they looked forward to their time with their Daddy. It was a relief to both of them that he managed to maintain their favor even with the unfortunately small presence in their lives currently.

Things were going to change though. Once they started going to school, Seongwoo could build up his company and take a part-time job with the free time. Then, once his company was running well, Daniel planned on working half-time and taking care of the kids while Seongwoo worked mainly full-time, earning the majority of the funds they needs. If they were lucky, they could both work half or three quarters time so they had time with the kids together at home or possibly they could date while the kids were away.

They were very much looking forward to next year when their powers would stabilise supposedly and they could go off to school (all pairs of fingers and toes crossed). They had an SUV to take their kids around. It could fit eight people and sometimes Daniel joked they should have two more which earned him a ton of smacks. Whenever they had sex now, Seongwoo forced him to wear a condom because he detested the idea of going through the nightmares of pregnancy again and he had no idea how he even managed to survive handling four kids every day as it was.

 

 

The family listened to Pororo musical stories in the car which helped the kids learn new words. They all loved to sing and some liked to dance just like their Daddy. He taught them some steps and Seongwoo sang with them. They had plans on later sending them to lessons if they had an interest in that and anything else they wanted.

Zhang was likely going to want to try art. Rooney was into games of all kinds, the more challenging the better like his Uncle Jihoon. Peter was a maniac about soccer like his Uncle Janie. Ori was the most into dancing and she was great at all sports as well. They were kids with incredible talent and charisma on top of being superior beauties.

Daniel sometimes griped about the trouble they were going to have growing up with a bunch of admirers and being gawked at and put on a pedestal. Seongwoo hadn't been worried since he had enjoyed the attention he got in the human world. However, Daniel said it could screw up their personality to grow up like that. That was why Seongwoo was reading books about how to bring up kids that were good, kind, compassionate, and confident yet still humble.

"We're here, troops. Everyone, attention!"

"Yes, Captain?!"

"Pile out!"

"Roger!"

The group did their usual military routine with salutes included as Seongwoo stepped out of the passenger side and opened the sliding doors. They were luckily able to undo their belt buckles on their own now so that was one hindersome duty less for him to do. They slid out and followed Seongwoo like a bunch of obedient ducklings to the front of the house.

Minhyun was waiting with the door open, simply waving and smiling at the kids with fondness. They waved at their uncle, antsily bouncing on their feet but maintained their usual line to say goodbye. Seongwoo and Daniel were strict about keeping them ordered and controlled when going places outside in case one got lost or wandered off.

Daniel went to give a bag of emergency supplies to Minhyun and discuss the schedule and drop-off details. Seongwoo had a tailored talk with each kid what to do and not to do, kissing and hugging each one from left to right.

Daniel eventually came over, simply saying he loved them and kissing them despite their cootie complaints or ruffling their hair which made them giggle and scrunch up their adorable faces in fake annoyance. They were a funny bunch that complained about cooties in the morning yet still whined for a peck good night.

Then, the kids ran in to the house to tackle Minhyun and shower him with affection. The couple chuckled as they heard Jaehwan shout something and the kids squeaked in delight. Dorky, fun Uncle Jaenie they absolutely adored almost as much as Daddy himself. Probably because he let them shift and run around outside playing with them in their kitten forms. Seongwoo didn't like to do that much. He preferred his human or half-cat form at best. His cat form reminded him of his struggle through pregnancy.

 

 

Rated M Warning

 

The couple's hands were on each other as soon as they were in the safety of the doorway, even before they’d opened the door, as quick and hot as lightning. The sensations buzzing through them from the months of pent-up desire exploded like two meteors, blazing through every fiber and nerve in their pressed-together bodies. Tongues swirled, fingers groped and tugged, fabric crumpled and teared, flesh slid.

Kissing wildly and fighting with bothersome clothes, the pair somehow got in the house without falling over despite being blind with lust and one-track minded. Daniel’s back slammed against the door which rattled as it was forced shut. He groaned at the pain, ripping his captive mouth away from his husband.

“Ouch, baby.”

“Shh, don’t be a literal baby,” Seongwoo retorted, impatiently pulling his head down for more hot kisses.

His hands were incredibly rough and forceful as they yanked the center of the shirt apart, buttons flying and clinking on the floor. After it was ripped open, Seongwoo pushed and tugged what was left of it down his arms, likely ripping most of the mended seems. Daniel figured that shirt was a lost cause at this rate. To think of all the times that they’d had it mended already after he rough housed with the kids coming back from work was for nothing.

The torn cloth was quickly, cruelly discarded by his husband who soon after went to ruin his trousers. Daniel focused on kissing him passionately, savoring the taste and feel which he’d desperately missed. This was the longest he’d ever been able to kiss his husband without interruption in what felt like forever. He didn’t want to stop just about as much as Seongwoo did.

Seongwoo stood on his toes, kissing him back hungrily with lots of nipping teeth, making sure their lips never fully lost contact with each other. His fingers shook as they struggled to get him unbuttoned and unzipped as fast as he wanted, moaning and rubbing his hard cock against Daniel’s hip. Seongwoo colorfully cursed when he failed the fourth time. Daniel held his jaw and kissed him more gently, calming him down, doing the deed himself with a much steadier, expert hand. In several seconds he was naked in their living room. Seongwoo’s hands slid from his neck and hair to his chest, then stomach, then eagerly down.

Daniel cursed and bit his lip, inhaling sharply with a hiss as he used two hands to stroke and squeeze his genitals. He moved away from his mouth then to suck and nip at his neck, hands taking prisoner and torturing him mercilessly. Daniel was able to get him to pause his attack only to take his own loose, wrinkled clothing off.

Once he saw his lover naked, Daniel absolutely couldn’t contain himself anymore. He eagerly pressed Seongwoo to the other wall next to their large family picture, covering his mouth with hot, wet, searching lips. Seongwoo hummed in excitement, rather enjoying the unusual amount of roughness, his ears and tail suddenly sprouting as a result.

His flickering tail knocked off a vase which shattered on the floor, spilling soil and daisies sadly on their wooden floor. They both completely ignored it, barely even reacting to the alarming sound. Nothing was going to interrupt them or distract them today, most certainly not.

Daniel grabbed his slender, creamy thighs and lifted him effortlessly, finding him as light as ever even though he hardly exercised these last several years—it was the power of insane amounts of desire. Seongwoo wrapped his long legs around him and clung to his broad back so as not to make him concerned of slipping or falling, though he didn’t need to because he trusted Daniel fully to be able to hold him up and keep him safe.

Daniel was his strong protector still. That was something that never changed, just as the fact that he was immensely turned on by that alpha display of manliness.

Daniel held him up by underneath the thighs as he rubbed their hard members together, bouncing Seongwoo up and down the wall. The friction was incredible, making them both finally cease their tongue tangoing and groan sensually into each other’s dropped mouths.

They looked at each other in wonder, sparks of desire and love in their eyes, one pair dark chocolate with flecks of gold and another emerald with flecks of yellow. Hot breaths from harsh panting warmed their faces between gentle, absent-minded kisses as they got completely lost in pleasure from their grinding lower bodies.

Daniel kept going until the both of them had trembling limbs and were sweating buckets so they simply couldn’t go on much longer, then he set Seongwoo down and took his hand. They rushed to their bedroom and rolled on the bed in a tangle of weak, slippery limbs, swollen lips searching their partner desperately. They stopped rolling just before they tumbled off the queen sized bed with Seongwoo splayed on top of Daniel, their hands linked against the plush pillows and thick, fuzzy blankets. This time their kiss was sweet and not so frenzied.

Daniel’s eyes fluttered open in shock as he felt the end of Seongwoo’s tail sliding up his leg and then curling around his cock. The silky fur stroking his sensitive skin was maddening and it was even more pleasing than hands because it was so incredibly erotic. Who else had a half-beast lover groping them? His eyes caught sight of Seongwoo’s elegant, pretty brown ears twitching on top of his dark curls, then those mesmerizing eyes.

“Oh, jeez, I’m a gonner…”

Seongwoo smirked, sitting up and releasing his hands. He perched gracefully on Daniels thigh and stroked his chest with long, dainty fingers, tempting him by biting his lip with a bratty, coy expression. His emerald eyes flicked appreciatively all over his body, mapping out a plan where to touch to drive his husband the craziest. His tail curled to his thighs and his head dropped, turning his head at an angle so that he could lick one nipple while flicking the tip of his velvety ears against the other.

Daniel groaned, rolling up his hips and gripping the blankets in his fists. “Ah, hmm, Seongwoo, that’s so evil.”

A villain like chuckle followed but the unique, naughty attacks continued until every inch of his body had been assaulted not to mention covered here and there with brown cat hairs.

“Finally, Daniel. I missed this part of you so much,” Seongwoo purred, sinking carefully down on his lap taking him fully into his center totally raw, his tail and ears twitching happily and an expression of bliss on his pretty face turned up.

Daniel clutched his bent legs, heat coiling into knots in his belly, his cock screaming for release already with that initial contact. His breath came ragged and he was unable to speak properly. He tried to say something but only a husky plea came out as he winced.

“Baby, please.”

Seongwoo rebelliously wiggled and circled, eyes closed and thin lips in a crooked smile. He was having fun toying with his lover as well as getting re-accustomed to the sensations of mating.

“Human mating is really the best. No wonder you become a bunch of addicted perverts.”

“Uh, Seongwoo...” Daniel tossed his head, shaking and slapping the other’s legs in complaint.

“Eh, why so impatient, Niel? I want to enjoy for awhile but you’re just looking to come, huh? I guess we will just have to go slower the second time. Aigoo, such a whiner, this cutie.”

Seongwoo rolled down, rubbing their chests sensually together until he was able to kiss along Daniel’s jawline. Daniel was a panting, moaning mess by then, sounding turned on to the point of near death. Seongwoo chuckled and then licked his ear as he raised up his hips slowly. Daniel hissed and tickled his legs with excitement, holding his breath as he waited for friction from the man he wanted so terribly.

Seongwoo sank down hard a minute later, biting his ear lobe. Daniel jerked up, and grabbed his ass, pulling him down as far as possible, groaning thickly, feeling so full of joy in that moment he almost cried. After that, Seongwoo stopped torturing his poor husband and gave back the reigns to their session. Daniel pushed and pulled hum along his body, snapping his hips up in a frenzied manner. Seongwoo merely held him and mewled into his ear as he was deliciously torn into over and over rapidly. Seeing how desperate he’d made Daniel, he almost felt bad for teasing him. Hence, why he didn’t tell him to slow down, he didn’t it all mind things fast and rough anyway.

As he neared climax, Daniel turned gentler in his thrusts like how he usually was and they kissed sweet and slow. His hand shifted down to stroke Seongwoo’s leaking, pulsing cock. They rolled against each other in a caring, sensual fashion until the came together in the most wonderful, long-lasting orgasm.

 

 

"Hmm, this is nice."

"I agree. We should do this more often. But it seems you’re bored of the Harry Potter series already. You haven't watched the last ten minutes of this one."

This week they had started a Harry Potter marathon with the kids watching an hour of a movie each night. They had decided to continue while on the Fourth, but Daniel had been watching Seongwoo instead. They were lying on the couch with Daniel resting his head on his stomach and hugging his waist, Seongwoo absently brushing his hair as the human liked. It was incredibly comfortable and peaceful despite the movie got noisy at parts and Daniel was not at all light as a feather.

"You are just more fascinating. I realized that with how crazy busy we are I never get enough time to look at your handsome face anymore. I've missed that. I almost forgot just how beautiful and intriguing you are with all your little quirks. You're still incredibly cat like, you know?"

Seongwoo chuckled. "I guess I can't ever fully get it out of me. Would you like me to be more so?"

As soon as Seongwoo closed his eyes in concentration, Daniel blurted, "No, don't. Stay as you are. I'll want to go another round if I see you like that and I don't want you to feel like an object. I didn't marry you because I want you all the time. I married you because I love you and I wanted to be with you every day the rest of my life every if we can't mate. I felt like we’ve had some misunderstandings about that before. Mating isn't as important to me as you think."

"Oh? Okay." The smirk though showed he felt like Daniel was bluffing. "I don't mind though. It's important to me. A lot. Somehow a lot more the less we have opportunities to do it."

"Ah, is that so? Well if it's important to my hubby, then it should be equally important to me. Shouldn't it?"

Daniel scooted up his lover's body with a wicked smirk. Seongwoo wiggled and pressed up against him invitingly with a sexy grin.

"I think it should. Let's just watch the movie with the kids later."

"You got it. Oh, Seongwoo..."

Daniel sighed softly after they kissed. His whole body melted, getting much heavier on top of the other. Seongwoo held his broad shoulders and hugged him closer, moving to kiss along his jaw and neck. Daniel closed his eyes and moaned softly, pressing their solid members together eagerly.

"I've missed you. I can't get enough of you. Your body still feels like heaven."

Seongwoo licked and bit at his adams apple as his hands rubbed the blonde’s muscular shoulders, digging his nails in slightly. Daniel gasped and groaned thicker, biting down on the fabric of the sofa back as his excitement spiked to dangerous amounts. Whoever thought his once innocent, shy lover would be this fantastic at seducing him as if he were a master of intercourse.

They were interrupted by the sounds of a vibrating phone against a wood surface. Daniel's phone was ringing on the table. The flashing screen revealed Seongwoo's sister Luna was calling. They both frowned and jumped up to a sitting position, grabbing the phone and switching it to speaker.

"What happened?"

"Are the kids okay?"

"Are they just causing trouble?"

"Tell us everything, quickly."

Luna laughed brightly. "I will once you guys let me get a word in! Jeez haha. It's not a huge deal. Sorry to interrupt your date but I can't take them to the next schedule like this. I think they're sick. They keep sneezing which causes them to transform which I don't mind so much. We're in a safe place. I'm more worried about the crying. They're asking for their Mommy. I think they're not feeling well and they're upset or anxious on top of that."

"Shoot. They must have caught a cold or gotten around a bunch of pollen. We will get them right away."

"We were really enjoying our time alone but there's no other choice. Family first."

"Sorry guys. Better luck next time. Hope I wasn't in the middle of interrupting an intimate moment."

"It's alright. We got in a solid couple hours of that at least."

Seongwoo flushed and slapped Daniel’s leg. "There will be other chances. Thanks for your help and for telling us. Can you try to stop them from crying? Use any silly or sugary means necessary."

"Of course I'll keep doing that. They probably will stop just knowing they're going to see their loving parents and go home soon. Drive safe, don't be in a hurry, please."

They picked up the kids from the pizza joint as fast as they could. They didn't look terribly sick but their sneezing off and on did create quite a spectacle in the car. Seongwoo sat with them in the back seat most of the time with them in their kitten forms. Since they were upset, having a hard time, and lonely, they were exceptionally cuddly unlike usual with him. He talked to them about random things and promised soon they would have medicine and be resting at home which would make them all feel better.

Daniel drove carefully, every other moment glancing back through the mirror anxiously. One of the greatest traits about Seongwoo was his ability to remain calm in stressful emotional situations. He met Daniel's gaze and gave a reassuring smile and sent warm, positive vibes through their bond which calmed Daniel considerably and kept him focused on the road.

Once they got home, the couple worked fast at feeding the kittens porridge, giving medicine, checking their temperature, getting them in pajamas and into their bed. Daniel insisted he would read a story so Seongwoo should take a bath and relax. Seongwoo hesitated to leave him with the kids but they did seem much calmer. They snuggled up to their Daddy on all sides tucked under the blankets, whining cutely for him to read them their favorite story. 

With more pressing from his husband, Seongwoo reluctantly replied, "Alright. I'll go take a short bath. Then join you for the second half of story time."

Once he was in the steaming bath full of rose scented bubbles, he was transferred into a relaxing paradise. Once he closed his eyes, intending to just rest a few minutes before washing his hair and getting out he drifted off. An hour later, he wore a bathrobe as he walked into their room, towel drying his hair. A serene smile crossed his face as he looked on the scene with fondness.

The kittens had sneezed their way into their animal forms which were much bigger than they had been when they were born. They curled up on top of their pajamas, pressed closed to their Daddy who was always extra warm. Daniel had fallen asleep with the book held open against the pillow.

Seongwoo tiptoed to the edge of the bed and took the book slowly out of his hand. He put it on the dresser, took a memorial photo of the adorable precious scene for their family album, and then laid down on the other side. The girls sidled up to him, still asleep and purring. He gently stroked the white and tan kittens as he looked over his happy, curled up family lost in dream land.

"Another crazy day for the Ongs. It's perfect just the way it is though. I wouldn’t change a thing. I love you all so much."

He tucked his hands under the pillow looking over at his husband. Daniel was so cute and handsome it took his breath away even now after all the years they had been through. He was full of gratefulness and adoration for him, thinking he was a great father and husband. He had truly kept his promise at the hospital the day the kittens were born. Just like he’d kept all of his promises since the day they met in the forests of Gapyeong.

"You are the best decision I ever made, Kang Daniel."

Possibly it was falling asleep to those sort of thoughts or that he was napping with the family. That night, Seongwoo had a dream that felt almost like a glance of his future, a premonition. He dreamt vividly of playing soccer on a field with Daniel--their four kids and two more. A total of eight unique beautiful children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading this short story! I know it's quite a bit different than Pawprints and probably a lot shorter than you hoped it would be. I also know many were apprehensive or likely have yet to read it because of the idea of mpreg. Sorry if that grosses you out, tell your friends that there is hardly any graphic mention of that pretty please. Also, I apologize if anyone is offended by my choice to use Mommy as Seongwoo's nickname simply as a cute endearment, because a mom is by definition one who births, and to differentiate easily between them for the kids' sake.
> 
> I hope this story was entertaining and put a smile on your face. I personally loved writing the idea of Ong as a total brat and Ongniel as superparents trying to juggle their working lives, crazy yet awesome kids, and still keep their romance alive. I felt like compared to Pawprints, this story is less fantasy and more slice of life, touching on a very realistic, domestic side of these two I've never attempted. I really do love domestic Ongniel I find though and would not at all mind writing about them as adult parents again.
> 
> Once again, thank you so much! Read, recommond, re-read, spam me with comments, whatever you feel like-- it's all welcomed~ See you in other stories very, very soon because I'm being quite productive this month!
> 
> BTW happy early valentine's day! There will be a fluffy romantic comedy story for the holidays up in two days so be on the look-out!
> 
> <3 Raina

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes:
> 
> Hello again! Welcome back to the shifter world I first created over a year ago. This story won't be long, just three chapters but those chapters will be quite detailed and wordy because each will contain a lot that's happening over the months and years as parents. I took a poll and short, longer chapters won out over more, shorter chapters. I won't update very often either, maybe once every two weeks or so depending on my schedule. Likely it will all be up by the end of february. I'm thinking the next update for Valentine's Day. If I don't end up writing some short cheesy one-shot.
> 
> This first chapter was harder than the other two (Yes, they're already mostly written out this time around). The first part was easy but the middle part with the explanations and instructions and especially this duo flashback smut were somehow like pulling teeth. I hope that it turned out alright because I sure thought about it a lot. If you have questions about the pregnancy, please just wait until the next chapter because they'll probably be answered.
> 
> By the way, this is my first ever attempt with mpreg and parenting. Please be gentle~ I'm just giving it a shot so it might not be any good. Practice makes perfect especially when you're imagining impossible scenarios.
> 
> With that, I'll go. I hope to hear from you about how the first chapter was ^^ Have a great week~
> 
> <3 Raina


End file.
